Marvel High School: Junior Year
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Sarah Chandler becomes the new kid at Marvel High, she enters her junior year and instantly becomes friends with the one and only Trickster Loki Odinson and student photographer Peter Parker who is a nobody like Sarah. As the school year starts, something horrifying is about to be unleashed. How will Sarah and her new friends survive? (All Marvel Characters will be featured.)
1. New Home, New Kid

**Hey you audio monkey's! So this story is an alternative universe of Becoming of a Part of Something Great story, but this story shows everyone in high school with no superpowers and they don't become superheroes, just regular teenagers. I had deleted the past version of his story because I wasn't happy with it and I went at different angle with it and I thought to myself I want Sarah to have a teenage life who goes to school, dealing with pier pressure, popularity, bullying and a bunch of other teenagers that deal with every day life of being in high school. The first version was when Sarah goes to the first day of school and is not having the best day and something tragic happens to her father and turning out Tony Stark is her step brother and her mom married Tony's father and stuff like that. However, I was happy with that version so I deleted and made a different version and so here it is. The newer version of Marvel High School.**

**I hope you enjoy this! And I'm going to make some changes to chapter 2 since ti's following the last version. I should have that updated by tonight if not then early morning I will update it.**

**I do not own Marvel's The Avengers! I own Sarah Chandler!**

**Have fun you audio monkeys! **

Chapter 1: New Home, New Kid

**Sarah's POV**

"Sweetheart! You have ten minutes to get to school! You don't want tobe late on your first day of high school! It is your junior year after all!" I groaned at my dad as I was putting my notebook in my custom made messenger bag and rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right down in a minute! By the way which vehicle am I taking!? The Yamaha R1 motorbike or the old jeep!?"

"Take the Yamaha R1; I need to take the jeep to work today!"

"Okay I'll be right down!" I closed my custom made messenger bag, I grabbed my black hooded jacket with all the racing logos on it especially the Monster energy drink logo, put my messenger back on my shoulder and headed downstairs. Today is the first day of my junior year of high school. A new school means a brand new start, I hope. The last school I went too was full of stuck up people and I was bullied for two years of high school. When my dad found out about people bullying me, he was furious. Why you ask because I kept coming home with fresh new bruises. At that point, we decided to move even though we were moving because of his job, but that was okay, I was glad I moved with him instead of staying with my mom. My parents divorced each other last year in the middle of my sophomore year, it had gotten bad because of my dad working so much, but that's what you get for being in the military or working with the military at least. However, this is a new place, which means it's going to be filled with new adventures. As I got downstairs my dad who was holding my black helmet and money for lunch greeted me. I smiled and hugged him.

"You ready for school?"

"Yeah, I mean I kind of have to be if I want to graduate." He laughed and his smiled grew wider. He was happy that I was happy again which made me happy.

"That would be a good thing to do." I shrugged, grabbed my helmet and money and headed for the door. "Now, I want you to have fun, stay focus and don't get into any trouble on your first day, but if they start anything with you, you end it like I taught you." My smile grew into a grin and nodded.

"Got it dad."

"And also, I will be home when you get home, the neighbors next door to us invited us over to dinner."

"Oh, who are they?"

"The Odinsons, they have two boys that go to your high school and they're in their junior year as well."

"Do you know their names?"

"I didn't get them; I was too busy talking with their father Odin."

"Ah, well can't wait to meet them, but now if you will excuse me, I have to get to school." I walked towards my Yamaha R1 motorbike, its dark red and black my two favorite colors, I mounted the motorbike and turned it on. The engine turns on with a loud roar, I looked back up at my dad and I waved at him. He waved back with a smile and put his hand over his heart. I put my hand over my heart telling him that I love him. It's our own saying telling that we love each other. He went back inside of the house getting ready for the day. I look around and I could feel the fall breeze. It wasn't cold or hot, it was just perfect. I was wearing denim jeans with ripped holes on the shines, wearing 'This is my zombie killing' shirt. It was a little ripped on the sides and across my stomach. I mean it didn't show my skin or anything, I accidently got snagged on a wire and it ripped, but not a huge rip just enough that it didn't get destroyed. I put my messenger bag across my shoulders and tighten the straps. I tied my black hooded jacket on the strap on my bag so it won't fly away. I ran my hand through my black hair that had a tint a red in it, but it was still natural hair out of my face. As I was about to put my helmet on, I got the feeling of someone watching me. I looked around and saw no one until I looked over across the lawn and saw a guy with jet-black hair that was slick back, his skin was pale, he has a fit body, he looked tall and he has beautiful green eyes. He was wearing denim jeans that had grease stains, wearing converse shoes, a green shirt and a black hooded jacket that wasn't zipped up. His eyes made contact with my coffee brown eyes for about a minute until I heard a voice.

"Loki!" The pale guy turned around to meet this buff fitted guy with long blonde hair wearing a blue fitted shirt, black sneakers and denim jeans. It must be his brother or something; I snapped back to reality and shook my head.

"That was weird." I muttered to myself, I shook it off and put on my helmet. I tested the engine out to see if it was good to go and it was so I put gas on it and rode out of the garage way and onto the road. I glanced back towards the two guys and they watched me as I rode away, I looked back towards the road and head for the school. Marvel High, here I come.

**Loki's POV**

"Loki, who was that girl?" I looked at my brother who was still watching the new girl ride away on her motorbike. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I think she's our new neighbor that just moved here." He looked at me with a confused expression.

"We have new neighbors?"

"Honestly Thor, do you ever listen? Father was telling us that he met our new neighbor last night well only her father. I think she was working at the time."

"Do you know their names?"

"Father said he met the Chandlers. The father's name is Robert Chandler and the daughter's name is Sarah Chandler. He also said that she's our age as well."

"She's a junior?"

"Yes Thor, she's a junior. Personally I thought she was a senior, she looks mature to be a junior for her age."

"How old is she?"

"Maybe seventeen, but that's just my guess."

"Well, I guess will found out soon. Now come on I don't want to be late for the first day of school." Thor walked towards his silver Jeep, I stood in my spot for a minute longer, and she looks extreme like I could care less about school type of girl. She is an interesting girl, I will say that, but I feel like she's out of my league. "Come on brother! We should not be late for school! Principal Fury will be mad if we are late!" Thor has a point; I ran towards the jeep, opened the passenger door, sat in my seat and closed the door. He already turned on the engine and started to drive out of the driveway and headed for the school. "What do you think about this new girl?" I looked at Thor and shrugged.

"I don't know, she looks extreme in my opinion, but defiantly different from all the girls at our high school."

"Indeed she does, but her motorbike looks pretty cool if you ask me.

"I wonder where she got it."

"I would think her father got it for it maybe for her birthday or Christmas present something along those lines." I glanced out the window and saw the nature of fall in the trees and in the red, orange, yellow and brown leafs. I've always loved the season of fall it was calm and peaceful. It wasn't too hot or too cold, it was at the right temperature. The fall breeze hitting my pale skin felt nice and the feeling through my black slick back hair gave me a sensual shiver down my back. "You excited to be back at school to see our friends?" I looked at Thor and nodded.

"I kind of am actually, I can't wait to see Natasha. I mean we've texted during the summer, but it wasn't really the same."

"You really like Natasha don't you?" I shook my head.

"I only think of her as my best friend and nothing else, she like a sister to me. Se understands the whole adoption feeling."

"Are you still mad at mother and father?"

"Not as much when they told me, but I understand why they didn't tell me at first, they were just waiting for the right time."

"Mother and father love you with all their hearts and never treated you any different; they love you as much as they love me."

"I know, I only think of her as my best friend/sister and she thinks of me as her best friend/brother. We both don't want to ruin a great friendship and Barton will put one of his arrows in my eye socket if I hurt Natasha."

"Don't want that to happen now do we." Thor laughed and I laughed along, Thor is a true brother, he never treated me differently, even though I would play tricks and pranks on him, he would laugh it off or would try and get me back. He's my brother even though were not related by blood, but that doesn't matter, he's still my brother and always will be. "Loki," I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality, I looked at Thor who smiled and turned off the car. "We're here." I looked out the window and saw that we were in the school parking lot; I got out of the jeep and started walking towards the school. "Loki, you forgot your bag." I turned around only to fine my backpack being thrown at me. I quickly caught it and smiled at Thor, he laughed as he clasped his hand on my shoulder and we both walked towards the school. We immediately saw our group of friends Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Steve and Tony. I smiled as I see Natasha's fiery red hair and her brilliant smile. Yes, Natasha is very attractive, but I'm glad were best friends because I don't want to ruin that great friendship with a relationship. Being friends is the best part of life. Steve was the first to see us, smiled and waved at us.

"Thor, Loki!" The rest of the group looked up, smiled and waved at us. Natasha came up to me and hugged me tightly. She knew I had a rough time with family problems, but she was there for me and helped me get through school, all of our friends did. I stopped being the trickster of the school and I started being more serious if I want to graduate with everyone else. I was happy for the change it was for the better. I pulled away from Natasha's hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Hello Natasha how was your summer?" I asked like she's was gone from my life, she smiled and giggled.

"It was great! I went to Russia to learn about my heritage and sighting seeing and a bunch of other stuff, but I'm glad to be back and see everyone again." I smiled at her wider, I was glad she got to visit Russia, she always wanted to know where she was born and where she came from, she always wanted to learn her heritage and know the language. I was happy for her. "What did you do with your summer?" I shrugged.

"I mostly worked, trying to save up some money for college. I now work in a auto motor shop so that's where I've been most of my summer."

"What happened to your black truck?"

"It's in the shop, there was something wrong with the engine and the tires need to be changed. It should be done today when school ends."

"Great, I'll come with you to pick it up and to keep you company."

"I would sure love your company." She giggled and smiled and I chuckled because she giggled. Natasha is not the giggling type so it's rare for her to giggle. As I was about to ask her a question I heard a similar motorbike engine coming towards the entrance of the school. The motorbike was dark red and black; it's the same motorbike as my neighbors. Wait a minute that is my neighbor. Sarah. She drives her motorbike to the parking lot and parked her motorbike. She gets off her motorbike and took off her helmet and let her black hair fall. It cascades over her shoulders and she smiles.

"Who's that?" I looked over at Steve and the rest of the gang as they watch Sarah walking towards the school. I looked over at Thor and he shrugged his shoulders.

"That my friends, is the new student." I felt Natasha's eyes on me as I simple could not stop staring at her. Her skin looked flawless and natural, her smile is dazzling, her figure looks dangerous, and her clothes hugged her body in all the right places. I sighed and looked at Natasha who raises her eyebrows at me curiously. "What?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You were staring." My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"No I wasn't."

"Liar." She smirked at me and I sighed knowing she was jerking me around. I let out a chuckle and shook my head.

"You're terrible, you know that?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I know, but you love me anyway." I shook my head and smiled at her knowing I could never stay mad at her. The bell rang notifying all students that school has started. I wrapped my arms around Natasha's shoulder and sighed.

"Ah let the fun begin." She laughed and shook her head as we both walked towards the doors of the school and awaiting a new journey.


	2. First Day

**Hello you audio monkeys! I will be short with the authors note. So this chapter is based on Sarah's POV of the school and a little bit about her past as well. You just get snippets of it, but more will be to come about Sarah's past. Also Sarah meets a new friend and maybe future study buddy. Who does she meet and instantly become friends with? Use your eyes to find out!**

**I do not own Marvel's The Avengers! I own Sarah Chandler!**

**Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow morning!**

**Enjoy you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 2: First Day

**Sarah's POV**

I walked down the halls of Marvel High and tried to look for my locker. It was kind of difficult since the halls were full of teenagers and it was hard getting past the crowds. I glanced around the halls and saw what everyone was wearing. It's either pink and white or just plain old black with no colors whatsoever. Oh, great it's going to be one of those schools again. I thought I left that all behind, the whole social groups and what not, but it looks like it has followed me to Washington. I sighed and shook my head not letting those thoughts invade my mind and continued onward to my locker. I honestly thought it wouldn't be that hard to find, but it was. I didn't want to be seen with an aid helping try to find my locker. I didn't want to be that kid and I wasn't going to have the past repeat itself. I looked towards the right and saw the numbers 475; I looked back at my schedule and looked at the top right corner. Locker # 475. I sighed in relief and thanked god for helping my find my locker. I walked up towards it and put the lock combination in. I opened the locker and sighed knowing its plain looking, I'm gonna have to find some of my things to decorate. I know I have some mini posters, photos, logos and other things I can do. I put my helmet in and my jacket. I looked through my bag to see if I have anything else that needs to go in my plain locker, but nothing seems to pop in my mind. I hear the second bell ring saying five minutes to get to class; I look down at my schedule to see what class I have first, Advanced English. I smiled knowing I loved to read and write stories, I sighed and smile to myself. Maybe this day won't be so bad. I felt someone roughly push me against the locker and laughter. I gritted my teeth together trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder and glared at the group who pushed me. I saw three blondes who looked like skinny bitches all decked out in pink and three jocks with football letterman jackets who had their arms around their bitches. They laughed at me and I scowled.

"Oops sorry! Didn't see you there freak!" They all laughed and I shook my head knowing that word stung greatly. They started to walk away as I closed my locker and sighed sadly. I looked down at my schedule to see where the room was, but I looked at it closely and saw the room number and building number. I was kind of confused; I didn't know that the school was that big for another building. I looked around and saw no one in the halls. It was empty. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Great, I'm late. I started walking down the halls when I felt someone behind me. I stiffened at the unknown presences from behind me; I clenched my fist together ready to attack when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around ready to punch him or her in the face until I their hand caught my fist. My eyes widened at the guy who stopped my punch, he was a little scrawny, he has brown short hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a long brown sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse. His backpack was slung over his shoulder and his surprised expression was just the same as mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat and let out a shaky breath that I was holding.

"Sorry." Really? That's all I could say? What the hell is wrong with me? He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." I nodded and avoided eye contact with him as I felt my cheeks get warm. "I couldn't help, but noticed that you are new here and that you're lost." I nodded still avoiding eye contact and I held out my schedule for him to look at. He took my schedule out of my hands and looked at it. "Oh okay so we both have the same class in the same building. I can show you the way." I finally look at him and he gives me a cheesy grin and I give him a small smile.

"Or we can walk together." I started to blush at what I said and I started to rub my arm nervously.

"Yeah that'd be great!" I give him a small smile and he handed me back my schedule. I took it and my fingers brushed against his. I tense when I felt some sort of spark as we made skin contact. I flush away the feeling away and stuff my schedule in my pocket. He walked up next to me and we both started to walk towards our class. We both walked in silence until he cleared his throat. "So what's your name?" I glanced at him and sighed.

"My name is Sarah Chandler." He nodded.

"I'm Peter Parker, student photographer." I nodded.

"That sounds pretty neat. What kind of photography do you do?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I only take photos of the school's newspaper."

"So basically journalism." He let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah I don't know why I didn't say that in the first place." I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. "What about you?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows at him.

"What about me?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you do before you came to Marvel High?" I thought about it for a moment and shrugged my shoulders.

"I um used to be a singer back at my old school."

"That sounds a lot awesome then what I do." I laughed and shook my head. "You must have gotten a lot of solos." I shook my head, but still smiled.

"I wish. There was another girl who always took the spotlight no matter how much I try; she would always get the lead."

"I bet you were better than her." I smiled at his generous thought and sighed.

"To me it didn't matter if I was better or not, I just loved to sing. Always have." He nodded.

"You should try out for the talent show." I laughed sarcastically and shook my head.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You haven't heard me sing yet." He shrugged his shoulders and grinned like an idiot.

"I bet your voice sounds beautiful." I blushed at his comment and felt my cheeks turn a shade of pink. I bumped his shoulder playfully and sighed.

"Flattery isn't gonna get you anywhere, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"At least I try." I glanced at him and smiled; he smiled back and glanced at his shoes. "Come on we should hurry up for class." I nodded and we both started to walk quickly down the halls until we heard the final bell. We both looked at each other with wide eyes and started running to class. This was going to be a long day.


	3. New Friends, New Enemies

**Audio monkeys! I'll be brief. I didn't know how long this chapter will be, but I made it long enough for me to work on chapter 5. A lot has happened in this chapter and a few songs have been mention in this chapter. Please note they don't belong to me, but to their owner. **

**Helena - Piano Tribute Players**

**The Mission Impossible Theme - Piano Guys featuring Lindsey Stirling**

**Shatter Me (Feat. Lzzy Hale) - Lindsey Stirling**

**Halo Theme Song - William Joseph and Lindsey Stirling**

**Those are the songs that are featured in this chapter. You can find them on Youtube or iTunes, they should be there if not I will try to find a link and I will put it in the authors note in the next chapter. This is more of Wanda's POV and Sarah's POV. Next chapter will go to Peter's POV and Loki's POV and it's probably going to be equally long as this chapter. **

**I do not own Marvel's Avengers or Spiderman! I own Sarah Chandler!**

**Have fun you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 3: New Friends, New Enemies

**Wanda's POV**

"I can feel your anxiety all the way over here Wanda." I scowled at Pietro and shook my head.

"You should have been here ten minutes ago. Where the hell is he?" He should have been here ten minutes ago, we just saw him in the halls by his locker and now he isn't in class. "Where the hell are you Peter?" I murmured to myself and I felt Pietro's hand on mine.

"I'm sure he's just fine. Maybe he took a short cut." I laughed harshly and shook my head.

"You and I both know he doesn't know another route to this building. Even if he did, he still wouldn't use it." Pietro was about to say something, but the door opened and there he is. Peter Parker walking into the lecture hall with Mr. Coulson our English teacher and someone else. I glanced at Pietro and I nudged him with my elbow. "Do you know who that girl is?" He glanced over towards Peter and the girl who were talking with Mr. Coulson and he shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, probably a new girl." I nodded and sighed.

"Well at least he's okay and didn't run into Flash." Pietro sighed and nodded.

"Yeah no kidding." We both looked towards the front of the lecture hall and saw Peter and the new girl walking up the stairs towards the back. He looked at us and gave us his 'sorry for being late smile'. I chuckled, smile and shook my head. I couldn't stay mad at him, he's too cute. I slapped his arm and he playfully slapped my arm too. I quietly laughed and shook my head.

"Where the hell were you?" I whispered to him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"When you guys left my locker, Flash and his gang found me so I ran like hell to escape them and then I found a new friend." He motioned his head towards the girl who was sitting right next to him. I glanced over at her and she looked pretty cool to me. She was wearing a black shirt with fake blood spatter and bloody hand print, the saying says 'This is my zombie killing t-shirt', she was wearing denim jeans with ripped holes on the shines, she was wearing black converse, I noticed that her shirt was ripped on the side of her stomach, but it didn't show any of her skin, she has long black hair with a tint of red that is just below her shoulders, she has coffee brown eyes, her tan skin looks flawless and looks pretty awesome. I glanced down towards Mr. Coulson as he was writing on the board; I reached out and tapped her hand. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Wanda Maximoff." She gives me a small smiled and a little wave.

"I'm Sarah Chandler, I moved here a week ago." I nodded and smiled.

"So you're new here." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about being the new kid; something is bound to happen during the first day. They won't notice you." I see her relax and nodded.

"How long have you a Peter been friends?" I looked at Peter who was leaning his elbow against the desk and the side of his face in the palm of his hand. I couldn't help, but chuckle and shook my head.

"Me and this big oof have been friends since eighth grade." I heard Pietro clear his throat and I rolled my eyes. "And this silver head buffoon is my twin brother Pietro." He leaned forward and smiled at Sarah.

"Hello my fair maiden." I rolled my eyes at his antics and shook my head.

"Nice to meet you Pietro."

"And you too my fair lady." I glanced at Pietro and raised my eyebrows at him. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't give me that look Wanda; you know the ladies love when I go all Shakespeare of them." I scowled and shook my head.

"That's only in your dreams you buffoon." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I tried." I heard Sarah softly giggling and I looked at her and smiled.

"You get used to it." She nodded and was about to say something until I heard Mr. Coulson's voice.

"Settle down class. Settle down." All of the voices became hush and the laughter died down and everyone turned their attention towards Mr. Coulson. "Hello everyone! I'm Mr. Coulson, I will be your Advanced English teacher and Creative Writing teacher as well. For those who don't know me, I used to teach science and I still do, but since the school had to cut short on staff some teachers have doubled up on classes. I am one of them. I am also part timing as the school's guidance counselor until further notices." I leaned over towards Pietro and whispered to him.

"You think this is gonna be an awesome class?" With a little enthusiasm and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be worse." I glanced at him and raised my eyebrows at him. "We could've had Ms. Hill." I instantly shivered at the name Ms. Hill. I never really liked her as a teacher or even as a vice principal. I glanced over at Peter who was whispering to Sarah and she gave a grin, closed her eyes and shook her head. Peter had this eating grin on his face and lightly bumped her elbow with his. I smiled at him. I was happy he found a new friend. Ever since Gwen's accident during the summer, he hasn't been the same. It's like a part of him was missing. He loved Gwen, but she would want him to move on not sulk every time happiness came his way. I'm just glad he is happy and that makes me happy as well.

"Today students, we will not be learning about Shakespeare today." I glanced at Pietro with a confused expression and shook his head not knowing what Mr. Coulson was talking about. "We're gonna play a little game." The class cheered in happiness and Mr. Coulson had a smirk on his face. "Instead, we are going introduce ourselves to the class and you have to perform a hidden talent. Whether it's singing, playing an instrument, quoting your favorite author or dancing. No one leaves the front of the room until they give their hidden talent. You can ask for help from your fellow piers to perform that hidden talent. Some of you I know have quite a few talents I've never heard or even seen so," He looked at the class and grinned. "Make it count." Everyone clapped and cheered knowing they wouldn't have to be reading or writing yet since it was morning. I looked over at Sarah and her expression was fear and her posture became tense. I scrunched my eyebrows together not knowing if she was okay or not. I reached and gently put my hand on hers and she looked over at me with wide eyes.

"You okay?" She swallowed a lump and shook her head. Peter glanced at me then back to her.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous. You have us." I nodded in agreement.

"He's right." She glanced at Peter and then at me and I give her a reassuring smile. "You have us." Pietro looked at her too, smiled and nodded. She then gives us a small smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I guess I needed that." I lightly squeezed her hand and nodded.

"What's your hidden talent?"

"I sing, play violin and dance." I nodded.

"I play the violin and sing," I glanced at Pietro. "Pietro plays the guitar and piano and Peter here," Before I could finish my sentence, Peter interrupted me and glanced at Sarah.

"I play the guitar, piano and I sing a little." Sarah looks at him like he had grown two heads and I couldn't help, but giggle.

"I know it was kind of a shock to me too." She nodded and I continued to giggle. We all turned towards the class and saw a couple of students helping out Mr. Coulson move his desk and chair to the other end of the class. Everyone was talking amongst each other in excitement and I couldn't help, but feel excited myself. Mr. Coulson thanked the two students for helping and turned his attention to the class.

"I know we don't have much time to get to everyone in class so this is what we're going to do." Everyone hushed anyone else and the chatter started to turn into whispers. Me, Sarah, Peter and Pietro listened to Mr. Coulson's direction. "Those who may volunteer to go first may do so, but if those who don't volunteer today, next class I'm picking those who haven't introduce themselves or perform." I glanced at Sarah and she squeezes my hand. I watched Peter as he puts his arm around her shoulders and gently rub her arm in comfort. I glanced at Pietro and he nods. We both looked back at Mr. Coulson and he clasps his hands together. "So, who volunteers to go first?" A bunch of hands shot up including Pietro's and Mr. Coulson sees Pietro. He smirks and shook his head and pointed at Pietro. "I saw that hand first." Pietro grinned like an idiot and I shook my head. "Come on down and show us what you can do." Pietro stands up from his desk, walked behind us and down the stairs. Pietro is standing in front of the room and Mr. Coulson puts his hand on his shoulder. "Introduce yourself to the class my silver haired friend." He nodded and looked at the class.

"Pietro Maximoff," He bows like an Englishman and I couldn't help, but giggle. "At your service my good man." Mr. Coulson let's go of his shoulder, stuff his hand into his pockets of his black trousers and walks behind him.

"You're reputation precedes you Mr. Maximoff. I heard you have an outstanding skill in guitar." Pietro nodded. "Then perhaps you have another talent you would like to share with the class." He nodded and looked around for a piano until he notices there isn't one. He saw a student in front of him and walks over to him. He whispers to him in his ear and the student perks up and nodded. He helps him get out a Yamaha portable piano. The student and Pietro help set up the piano. Once they are done, Pietro pats the student on the back and thanked him and he nodded and returned to his seat. Mr. Coulson nodded looking impressed. "Impressive Mr. Maximoff, not revealing your talent, but asking a student for help. However, you revealed your talent which is you play piano." Pietro smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Mr. Coulson smirked and bowed his head.

"Carry on Mr. Maximoff." Mr. Coulson walked away from Pietro who was seated in front of the piano. Mr. Coulson walked to his desk and sat on the desk like a student would. Pietro sighed and his fingers hovered over the piano keys and he closed his eyes and with that he started playing the piano version of Helena by My Chemical Romance. Everyone watched his fingers play the keys in an elegant matter and was amazed that his eyes were closed. As everyone watched him play, I glanced over at Peter and Sarah who leaned into Peter's embrace and I couldn't help, but smile. I removed my hand from hers and she glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and was about to turn my attention back to my brother until I felt a pair of eyes on us. I glanced over towards Sarah in the next aisle of students and saw a pair of green eyes glaring at Peter and Sarah. Those green eyes belong to Loki. I scrunched my eyebrows together and a confused expression came across my face. Why the hell on earth would Loki be glaring at Peter and Sarah? Does he know her from somewhere? I look away and shook my head and paid attention to Pietro's performance. Music filled the lecture hall and once Pietro finished the last few notes, everyone cheered and clapped. Pietro bowed his head and looked at Mr. Coulson who was clapping as well.

"Mr. Maximoff you have impressed me." He nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Coulson." Mr. Coulson nodded and looked at the class.

"Now here's the twist, since Pietro went first he gets to choose who goes next and he has to perform with that person he who chose or volunteer." He looks at Pietro and waits for his answer. Pietro looked at me and I couldn't help, but scowl at him. I got up and grabbed my violin and walked down to the front of the class. I turned around to look at the class and glanced at Pietro who is grinning like an idiot and I smacked him behind his head. "And you might you be fair student." I looked at Mr. Coulson and smiled.

"Wanda Maximoff."

"I'm guessing you two are brother and sister?" I nodded.

"Twins actually."

"Double the trouble." The class laughed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You could say that." He nodded and gestured to my violin.

"Violin." I nodded and he gesture his hand towards us. "Carry on." I nodded and I placed my violin on my right shoulder and glanced at Pietro. He nodded and played a key for me and I play the same key. I nodded and we I started playing the Mission Impossible theme. Pietro joined in after a few bars went by and we both had our own solos before joining together in the chorus and bridge. Near the end we played in sync with each other and finished off the song. The lecture hall was filled with clapping, cheering and whistling. Pietro got up from the piano bench, walked over to me and we both bowed. I looked up at Sarah and she was clapping and smiling. Mr. Coulson was clapping and walked towards us. "Both Maximoffs have impressed me. Pietro you can go back to your seat," He nodded, patted my shoulder before going to back to his seat. Once he got up to the back row, Peter high fived him and Sarah high fived him as well. I smiled and shook my head before Mr. Coulson's voice grabbed my attention. "Ms. Maximoff, same rules apply. Who are you going to pick or will someone volunteer themselves to join Ms. Maximoff."

"Actually, I have someone in mind." Mr. Coulson nodded and gesture me to proceed. I looked up at Sarah and she gulped. Peter patted her back and whispered something in her ear. She glanced at him and nodded. She got up from her seat and walked down the steps to the front of the room. She could feel the student's eyes on her and quickly stands next to me. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Shatter Me." She glanced at me and nodded and looked at Mr. Coulson.

"Lovely lady introduce yourself to the class." She nodded and sighed.

"Sarah Chandler."

"And I believe you are new here, am I correct." She nodded. "Don't be shy, being nervous is being human." She nodded and sighed in relief. "Proceed." We both nodded and I looked at Sarah and nodded. I grabbed my iPod from my pocket and connected to the speakers that were built into the walls. I walked over to Mr. Coulson and told him it was the karaoke version of the song we are doing and he nodded. I walked back over to Sarah who gave me a small smile and I patted her shoulder. I put my violin on my right shoulder again and Mr. Coulson hit play on my iPod. The song started out with little chimes in a melody and I glanced at Sarah and she sighs. I closed my eyes and my ears couldn't believe it.

**Sarah's POV**

I waited for my cue to start, I took a deep breath in and I let my voice take me away.

_I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

I heard Wanda started playing her notes then I knew it was back to me.

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats till the song disappears_

Wanda again and then the beat picks up.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me _

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

Wanda does her solo as I take a breath and waited a couple a beats and started again.

_Shatter me! _

A second solo for Wanda and back to me.

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

_If only the clockworks could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone._

Wanda played her part elegantly and I sang my part.

_We burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

Wanda plays her mini solo until we are both in sync.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me _

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly _

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me!_

Wanda played her chorus and I wait for my cue.

_Shatter me!_

Wanda repeated her chorus; I ran my hand through my hair as flashbacks of my old school goes through my head. I close my eyes as the flashbacks continue to invade my visions and I could hear the taunting voices in my head and the laughter. I could feel my rage bubbling up inside of me. I opened my mouth and I belt the words out.

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

Wanda plays all those notes viciously, I put both my hands behind my neck as I take a deep breath in and let it out shakily though as the words 'Only' start to echo throughout the lecture hall. I open my eyes and heard Wanda's mini solo and I knew what I must do, sing with all my heart.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line _

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

I held the note eleven beats as Wanda's notes went an extra note higher.

_Shatter me!_

I waited until Wanda was done with the chorus, I put my hand over my chest and I belt out the last couple of notes ending the song and so did Wanda.

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

I could feel my heart pound in my chest and I started panting after holding the last note during the second chorus. I glanced at Wanda who let her arms tiredly rest against her side. We both looked at the crowd of students who watched with shock and wide eyes not knowing I had a voice like that. Applause and cheering from the students came into echo; they all stood up from their seats cheering me and Wanda. I couldn't help, but smiling and Wanda started to laugh and pulled me into a hug. I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and I whisper in her ear. "Thank you." I could feel her nod on my shoulder and I heard her whisper.

"Your welcome." She pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back and we both looked back at Mr. Coulson who was settling the students down. He then looked at us, but it was mostly me.

"Well Ms. Chandler, I've never heard those pipes before." I couldn't help, but blush at his comment and I nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Coulson." He nodded and looked at Wanda.

"You can go back to your seat Ms. Maximoff." She nodded, but I grabbed her wrist before she was about to head to her seat.

"I can I borrow you're violin?" I whispered to her and she nodded. She then walked over to the bench near the piano and set her violin and bow down and quickly walk back to her seat. I then looked at Mr. Coulson who raises his eyebrows at me.

"Another talent hidden away from us." I nodded. "Who do you pick or volunteer?" Before I could say anything, I hear a voice.

"I'll do it." I snapped my head towards Peter and his cheeky grin. A grin crept over my face and I shook my head. I looked at Mr. Coulson and nodded. Mr. Coulson then looked up at Peter.

"Come on down if you dare." The class chuckles and Peter came down and stood next to me. "State your name and talent." Peter nodded.

"Peter Parker."

"More like Puny Parker!" The class roared with laughter and Peter glared at a big blonde buff dude who was wearing a football jacket. I glared at him and shook my head. Peter glared at the guy and looked back at Mr. Coulson.

"Mr. Parker, student photographer for the school newspaper and journalist." He nodded.

"That's right." Mr. Coulson gesture his hand towards us and nodded.

"Proceed." We both nodded, I picked up the violin that Wanda let me borrow and Peter sat on the bench and scooted towards the piano. I kneel next to him, he leaned in and I whispered into his ear.

"Halo Theme." He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed. "The video game?" He thought about it for a moment until his mouth made an 'O' realizing what I was talking about and he nodded. I got up, placed the violin on my right shoulder and put the bow on the string ready for Peter. Mr. Coulson played the iPod the original Halo theme song just the voices until it was time for my cue to start. As I heard the drums, I start to play the note and then Peter heard his cue and started playing the notes with his fingers. We passed through the first verse with flying colors, it was a fast pace rhythm theme and surprised Peter could hang on. His hands move across the piano gracefully and fast. We get to the chorus in sync and Peter's fingers gracefully play the piano keys with flying colors. The song was almost over to point we were already did our own bridges and did our mini solos and we both played the final chorus together. As we both played our last note, I pulled the bow harsh away from the violin and looked away, Peter jerked his hands away from the piano as he was breathing hard and so was I. I glance at Peter who is stunned as I am that we were able to play that song. Student's applauses and cheer for our performance, Peter got up from the bench and we both bowed. I look at Peter, I pulled him into a hug and I whispered into his ear. "Thank you." He nodded, pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled back and we both looked at Mr. Coulson.

"Very impressive Ms. Chandler and Mr. Parker, you both win this round." We both said thank you at the same time, Mr. Coulson was about to say something, but the bell rang out meaning first period was over. He looked around the class as students started to get up from their seats and announced the assignment. "Before you leave class, tonight's assignment is to find your hidden talent. It has to be something I've never heard before or seen. If you play the piano, violin, cello, guitar, sing, dance or both I don't care. Just be prepared to perform all week since this is a big class. Use your resources, find a friend to partner up with or make a group just be ready to perform and blow my mind away people!" Everyone laughed and he smiled at the class. "Class dismissed." Students started to leave as they talk amongst each other about the assignment. Peter and I were about to head to our seats to grab our stuff until someone grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled away from me.

"Well Puny Parker, looks like you can play the piano, isn't that sweet." The dude laughed and I glared at him. I pushed the jerk's hand away from Peter and scowled at him.

"Back off troll!" The dude glared at me.

"What did you call me!?" I shook my head and grabbed Peter's hand and started to walk away. However, we didn't get that far until a large hand jerked me away from Peter and I punched the dude in the face. He relied back slapping me in the face; I fall to the floor and felt a sting on my cheek. I glanced up at him to see Peter roughly push him away. Peter rushes to me as does Wanda and Pietro. I felt Peter's arm wrap around my shoulders and Wanda's hand on my back and shoulder as Pietro pushes the jerk away from me. I felt a trickle of blood in the corner of my mouth as I wipe it away with the back of my hand.

"You got some balls troll." I growled at him, he was about to lunged for me until Mr. Coulson's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Mr. Thompson to the principal's office now!" We all looked at him and Thompson stared at him in disbelief.

"She punched me first!"

"And I'm ending it!" He looked at Peter and the rest of us and motioned us to the door. "Get going before you're late to class." We all nodded and walked out of the lecture hall. I rubbed my cheek absently until a hand stopped me.

"Don't rub it. It'll only make it worse." I looked at Peter and nodded. Flashbacks started to fill my head when I was hit for the first time at my last school and I shuddered in fear. Wanda was gently rubbing my back and Pietro was carrying my bag for me. "What class do you have next?" I grabbed my schedule from my pocket and looked at it.

"I have Political Science." Peter nodded.

"I do too." He looked over at Wanda and Pietro. "What do you guys have?" Pietro answers first. "I have Political Science too." Wanda sighs sadly.

"I have Government Studies." I glanced at Wanda and gently pat her shoulders.

"At least we have a break in the middle." We both agreed we would meet at the bleachers at the football field to hang out and eat breakfast if we missed. Wanda walked in a different direction and said goodbye. We said goodbyes to her, she smiled and walked away. Pietro handed me my messenger bag, I said thank you and slung it on my shoulder. We walked into a different building and down the hall.

"Who do you think is going to teach Political Science this year?" Pietro asked, I glanced at Peter who shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue I just hope it's not Ms. Hill." Pietro nodded in agreement. I looked at Peter as we were walking to class.

"Is she that bad?" Peter nodded and sighed.

"You have no idea." Pietro joined in the conversation.

"She can't be worse than Mr. Sitwell." Peter groaned and shook his head. I didn't really say much since I have no idea what they are talking. We walked into class and saw that there were no desks just four carpeted steps. "Yes! We get the awesome room!" We both chuckled at Pietro's excitement and shook our heads as he already chooses a spot for us.

"Didn't know you had this class too Peter." We both snapped our heads towards the door and saw a red head girl walking towards us and smirks. I noticed Peter still has his arm around my shoulders, but doesn't attempt to move it. He smiles at her and nodded.

"Didn't think I would see you again Natasha." The red head nodded and smiled.

"You think wrong." He nodded and looks at me.

"Hey this is my friend Sarah Chandler, Sarah meet Natasha Romanoff." I give her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." Natasha nods and smiles.

"You too." I started to feel awkward and started to rub my cheek only to feel a stinging pain. I hissed and jerked my hand away from cheek like it was fire. Natasha heard me and comes closer and looks at my cheek. I shy away and out of Peter's warmth.

"I'm gonna go sit with Pietro." I walked away and go and sit with Pietro on the fourth step and leaned my head on his shoulder. He gently rubs my back and I sigh. The flashbacks continue through my mind and a stray tear falls against my bruised cheek. I made three new friends who accepted me and already made a new enemy on the first day. This is going to be a long day.


	4. Reality Sucks

**Important message audio monkeys! I took down this chapter because I made a mistake and I had to had a few scenes to the chapter. So sorry about that, but it's all done and I'm currently working on chapter 5 as we speak. It will be updated on Friday morning or night. I just know I will try to finish it by Friday and start working on chapter 6 during the weekend and week and it will be updated next Friday. **

**I do not own Marvel's the Avengers! I own Sarah Chandler!**

**Have fun you audio monkeys! haha ya nice!**

Chapter 4: Reality Sucks

**Peter's POV**

"The modern day of political science is essentially a study of human behavior in all aspects of politics," As we were all listening to Ms. Hill's lecture on the intro of political science, I was bored as hell. My elbow was leaning against my leg and the side of my face was leaning against the palm of my head. I stifled a yawn so Ms. Hill doesn't point me out in class and tried to pay attention to what she's writing on the board. "These are the six steps you need to remember during the remainder of the year. Political theory, comparative politics, public administration, international relations, public law and political methodology. Political theory is more concerned with contributions of various classical thinkers such as," I guess I should write that down since they are important keys to passing this class. I went through my backpack and found my notebook I glanced at Sarah, who was writing down the six keys and then went back to doodling in her notebook. I try to sneak a peak of what she was drawing, but she turned the page and started writing again. I put the notebook in my lap and opened it to a blank page and started writing the notes down. "I think that's enough basic info about the course, the next hour you can do what you need to prep for next class or talk amongst yourselves. However, I cannot let you leave class early. The last time I did it made a commotion with the other classes and started asking questions about it in their other classes hence forth not allowed to leave class early. Since it's the first day of the school year, I will let you talk amongst yourselves and start studying for your next classes." Everyone started talking amongst themselves and I looked over at Sarah who looked practically bored. I gently nudged her with my elbow and she glanced at me.

"Hey." I gave her a smile and she gave me a shy one.

"Hi." Her voice was quiet and she went back to doodling in her notebook. I couldn't help, but feel guilty about what happened before class started. She was very uncomfortable with what Natasha pointed out and then Ms. Hill noticing her now bruised cheek, but didn't say anything about it. Probably didn't want to embarrass her in front of the class. I know throughout the class I couldn't help, but notice Natasha glancing at Sarah and whispering to Loki. He even glanced towards Sarah and when she made eye contact with him, she quietly moved towards Pietro. He noticed her un-comfort from Loki's gaze and Pietro threw a glare at him and he linked his arm with Sarah's. I don't know what's up with Loki, but I know he's serious bad news. I shook my head out of my thoughts and nudged Sarah with his elbow gently and she gave him a harsh glanced at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?" She closed her notebook and put her hands in her lap and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at her knowing what I want to talk about to her. "I know you were uncomfortable when I introduced you to Natasha before class started and to be honest I didn't know she was going to comment on her cheek." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but I gently grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together. Her gaze softened and I could see the sadness in her eyes. "I know you don't want to talk about anymore then you do, but I'm letting you know that I'm here for you no matter what. When you're ready to talk, I'll listen and I'll be there for you." I saw a tear slide down her bruised cheek and she gently wiped the tear away with her the back of her hand and she lets out a shaky breath. I cupped her face in my hands and gently rubbed her non-bruised cheek with the pad of my thumb. "You're not alone and you'll never be alone." She nodded and gave me a shy smile. I let go of her face and moved my hands to her arms and she bit her lip from laughing and I smiled. I then pulled her into a hug; she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head against my shoulder. I kissed on her forehead and my chin rested on top of her head and sighed.

"Thank you." She whispered to me and I couldn't help, but smile like an idiot. I glanced over at Pietro and who was grinning at me and gave me thumbs up. I laughed softly and shook my head and I could feel Sarah's figure shaking and softly laughing. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and tried to hit Pietro in the arm, but he moved out of the way and sat on the third step, but still giving me his cheesy grin. Sarah pulled away and glanced at Pietro. "I saw that thumbs up and don't think I won't get you back for it." Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"You can try." I raised my eyebrows at Pietro and shook my head.

"You have no idea what she's capable of." Pietro made a scowling sound and shook his head.

"We'll see." We both laughed, Sarah leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. It's strange; I haven't had a good laugh since the whole Gwen drama. Yeah, she broke my heart and yeah she left me for someone else, but none of that matters anymore. Since I met Sarah, she's different from Gwen. Very different and you know what I'm starting to like her. She has a beautiful voice, she's a great violinist and she's just different. Different is good and she is. Sarah is different. She's also beautiful, her smile, her eyes just everything about her is beautiful. I can't help myself, but feel love struck by her presences, but I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I can ever fall in love again not after Gwen. I know I had the summer time to heal, but my heart is still hurts from the pain. However, I feel like its already healing. For now, I will not think about Gwen, I will focus on Sarah and getting her through her first day. She is new here and she already got on Flash's list and I'm gonna try to get her off of that list.

"What are you thinking about?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at Sarah whose head was leaning against my shoulder and I sighed.

"Nothing really." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Really? You're gonna give me that?" I chuckled and glanced at her.

"You really want to know?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Only if you want to tell me." I glanced down at our hands and thought about for a moment and glanced back at her.

"I'll tell you soon." She nodded.

"When you're ready, I'll be here to listen." I nodded and laid my head against hers. We sat together in silence and just listened to the chatter amongst everyone else. Does she really want to listen to what happened between me and Gwen? Will she understand what I've been through? To be honest, I don't know if I want too, but if she's willing to listen like I'm willing to listen to her, then I guess it can't all be that bad. We both have been bullied and hurt by our own piers. We both have been through some pretty tough shit and I feel like she will understand. Can't judge a book by its cover now can't we? As I'm thinking to myself, I can't help, but feel like we are being watched or pair of eyes watching us. I glanced to my right and see Loki staring intently at us. I couldn't help, but feel this coldness coming from him. The look in his eyes has this jealously rage of some sort like he's angry at us, but why? Why would he be angry at me and Sarah? He doesn't even know Sarah and he certainly don't like me for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm friends with Natasha. Is that why? I look away from him and try to shake the feeling off, but I could still feel him watching us. I glance down at Sarah and her thumb gently rubbing my hand. I smiled and sighed.

"What were you doodling?" She didn't stop rubbing my hand with the pad of her thumb, but I did see her smile.

"Saw that huh?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe." She softly chuckled and sighed.

"I was just thought of something in my head and decided to draw it before I could forget it." I nodded.

"That's what I do for some of my thoughts too when I'm in chemistry class. Like I found a brilliant formula to make some explosive or something." I chuckled to myself and she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into my chest. She brought her legs towards mine as they slightly made contact with mine. I couldn't help, but start blushing like a little kid who's crushing on his crush. I looked at my watch and saw it was only 9:45. So only ten minutes until we have a break before our third class. I blew out a breath and Sarah glanced up at me.

"What?" I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Nothing was wondering what time it was. Just want to get out of her and see Wanda and everyone." She nodded in agreement.

"Me too. I really like her, she's fun to talk to and hang out when I'm not hanging out with you."

"She does have that affect on people." She chuckled and glanced over at Pietro who was talking to Carol Danvers, she's one of the big athletes here at Marvel High. Best soccer player I've ever seen and she's damn good. I've taken her photos before and she just amazingly nice. Like all other jocks they don't usually pay attention to anything else besides playing the game and care about winning and nothing else. However, Carol wasn't like that, she wasn't one of those over all about the game. She wasn't like that. She cares about teamwork, leadership and hard work. She believes in all of that. Some of the girls don't, they just care about winning and being popular because they are on the varsity team and it's all about them. Not Carol she wasn't like that. She cares about people; she helps out with student activities and helping raise money for the team instead of asking for it like regular students do. Carol is a good person. She hangs out with us when she's not at practice or at a fundraiser; she's hanging out with us at my house and talking about school work or watching horror movies.

"Ms. Chandler," I snapped my head towards Ms. Hill to the front of the room who had the phone in her hands. Sarah looked at Ms. Hill with a confused expression and sat up straight.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded like an injured child or like she was in trouble. She squeezed my hand and I lightly squeezed back as she moved out of my arm. Ms. Hill's expression showed sadness and concerned like something happened, but it looks to me like she doesn't want to call her out in the class. Everyone else were either talking to each other or not caring someone has been called out expect for Loki and Natasha. They both glanced at Sarah and saw her whole body tense up.

"Can you come down please?" She weakly nodded and started to become very nervous. She gets up from the floor and let go of my hand. She glances at me and I give her a reassuring smile. She smiles softly and walks down the steps and to the front desk of Ms. Hill. She whispered in her ear and handed her the phone. Something is wrong. I just know it. I glance at Pietro and he gave me a concerned look. Carol looked behind at me and whispered to me.

"What's going on?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Pietro nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it either. Something's up." I nodded and glanced at Sarah who had her back to the class. She then leaned against Ms. Hill's desk and gave her the phone. She whispered something to do her and she nodded. Sarah then walked over back to us and she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She glanced at me and whispered something to me.

"Meet me in the front of school. Come alone." I nodded and she walked away. I watch her walk out of class without a glance. I also wasn't the only one watching her leave, Loki watched her and he looked worried about her. This question keeps popping into my head, does he know her somehow? There's something about Loki I never really like and Wanda has that same feeling. He may be known as the Trickster of the school, but he still bad news. He looked back towards me and then I couldn't help, but stare into his eyes.

"Mr. Parker," I snapped my head towards Ms. Hill who was sitting at her desk.

"Yes Ms. Hill." She motioned me to come down to her desk with her hand. I got up from my seat and walked down the steps to Ms. Hill's desk. I stood in front of her desk and she leaned towards me and whispered to me.

"Ms. Chandler gave you the same message and so am I. Go to the front of the school, she'll be there. I know you only just met her today, but this is important and she only trusts you." I nodded and she motioned me to leave. I walked away from her desk and back to my seat and grabbed my backpack.

"Hey what's going on?" I looked at Carol and Pietro and shook my head.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to them and they both nodded. I looked towards Pietro and whispered his ear. "Keep an eye on Loki. I don't like it when he's eyeing Sarah." Pietro nodded and walked down the steps and walked towards the door. I glanced behind me one more time and saw Loki glaring at me. I shook my head and walked out of class. Something is going on, but what?

**Sarah's POV**

As I'm pacing back in forth in front of the school and ran my hand through my hair. This can't be happening. Why is this happening? What do they want? I sighed in frustration and kicked at the ground. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out. My first day of school was going great until this happened. It's like back at home all over again. This can't be happening. Not again.

"Sarah?" I spun around and saw Peter standing there with his backpack slung over his shoulder and had this worried expression on his face. I couldn't hold back the tears and let out a shaky breath. I quickly walk towards Peter and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him warp his arms around my waist as I silently cry into his shoulder. I can hear him shush me and giving me comfort. Just him being here makes me comfortable. "Tell me what happened?" I slightly pulled away from his embrace to look into his eyes and tell him what happened on the phone.

"My dad," I sucked in a breath and let out very shakily to try to get a hold of myself. I put my hand to my mouth and tried to swallow down a whimper, but I let out a choked sob. Peter pulled me back into the embrace and gently rubbed my back to calm me down. I clutched onto him like I thought he wasn't real and this was all a dream or a nightmare.

"What happened to your dad?" I pulled away again and sighed out a shaky breath.

"He was kidnapped." I whispered to him and his eyes widened and I couldn't help, but let out a sob. He pulled me into the embrace again and this time he didn't let go of me. At this point, I didn't care if people could hear me or anything like that; I know I can't hold in the pain of losing my father. I knew his job, but I didn't know he was gonna get kidnapped for it. It felt like hours as I was crying my eyes out and standing in front of the school my legs started to hurt.

"Hey how about me go sit for a little bit." I nodded in his shoulder and let him guide me to wherever we can talk about my dad, my life before I came to Washington. I know Peter deserves that much. He's been so nice to me and so have his friends. He helped me show me to class before we were late and introduced me to Mr. Coulson who later found out was going to be an awesome teacher. I thought my life was gonna go a different way this time with no problems with bullies or pain. However, I'm always wrong and come to bit me in the ass. Peter was guiding me to the bleachers of the football field right behind the school. I glance around to see at least three different buildings that are connected to the first building. Man, is this a university or something cause I feel like I'm in college or something along those lines. I felt myself shiver a little, there was a cool fall breeze coming in and I felt myself get goosebumps. "Here," Peter slung his backpack in front of him and pulled out this very dark brown jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I glanced at him and gave him a small smile. I put my arms through the long sleeves and wrapped my arms around myself. Peter then put his arm around my shoulders and continued to guide me towards the bleachers. He helped me climb up the stairs to the bleachers, we climbed up to the fifth step of the fifth row and walked all the way into the middle and sat down. He gently rubbed my arm to get some warmth into my blood and I let out a shaky breath and wiped the dried tears with the sleeve of Peter's jacket. We sit in silence for a bit longer, but I knew I need to start talking because 2nd period was about to end and everyone else will be meeting us here on the bleachers. I looked at Peter and sighed.

"My dad works for the Pentagon, he's the one whole makes the plans and stuff, but I never really fully understand his job. However, I understand why he does it." I glanced at my hands in my lap and started to fidget with my fingers. "My dad did a lot of things not bad though, but he made a lot of enemies and I feel like one them is trying to get revenge. It's the only explanation I can think of." Peter nodded trying to understand what I'm trying to say and he sighs.

"What about your mom? Does she know about this?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"My father's co-workers would have given her a heads up about his kidnapping, but she and I were never close. She divorced my father and wanted to leave the life of a military wife. She wanted me to come with her, but I wanted to stay with father. She thought he couldn't give me the life that she could give me, but she never loved me."

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do. She was never there for me when I was bullied at school. She never did anything, she didn't protect me, she didn't defend me and she certainly didn't save me. She's never there for me. She doesn't love me and she never will." I looked away from Peter as the tears threaten to fall. I confessed everything to Peter about my mother and how she hasn't been a mother to me. She was never there for me. She isn't my mother. I felt Peter's fingers graze my bruised cheek and gently turned my head towards him. His brown eyes were soft and kind and his face expression showed kindness. He wasn't rejecting me. I thought he would, but I guess there's more to him than I thought. He gently rubbed the pad of this thumb against my bruised cheek and gave me a small smile.

"I know you've been through hell and don't know who to trust and that's okay. I'm okay with it. If you're not ready to trust me about your past, that's okay. I won't persuade you into talking about it. I want you to be able to feel comfortable. I will wait as long as you want and ready. I'm a patient guy. That's rare nowadays." I gave out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Thank you Peter for listening to me vent and for semi understanding." He nodded.

"Anytime, that's what friends are for." I nodded in agreement and gave him a small smile. "And about your mom, don't worry about her. We'll figure it out. Do you know if she's gonna come and get you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but the two weeks we've been here I already built a life. I'm not gonna let her take that away from me." He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"We'll figure it out when it comes to that, but in the meantime do you need a place to stay?" I thought about it for a moment and shrugged my shoulders in confusion.

"I don't know. I don't really know anyone here besides you, Wanda and Pietro. But I don't want to leave my home. Everything I have is there." Peter nods understanding why I want to stay home. "However, if the school finds out that I'm living by myself they would not be happy about that."

"We'll figure it out." I nodded knowing he was right. I sighed and hugged myself even tighter. Peter then put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. We sat like that for a little longer until the bell rang signaling us that break has started. We could see the students filing out of the buildings and into the courtyard to hang out with their friends or go to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I saw Wanda, Pietro and another girl with long blonde hair walking towards the football field. I did see the football team running towards the football field to hang out or play some football. Their cheerleader girlfriends came with them, they walked towards the sidelines to watch their idiot boyfriends screw around. They talk to each other really loud to each other, laugh loud and the cheerleaders talk into this high tone voice which was annoying to hear and their laugh was god awful loud. I rolled my eyes and gave a slight shook of my head. I saw Peter wincing at their high voices and groans in annoyance. We both heard voices coming towards us and look to our left and saw Wanda, Pietro and the long blonde hair girl walking to us and they all smiled at us. Wanda was the first to say hi.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said in a soft voice and Peter jerked his chin towards Pietro.

"Sup." Pietro did a two finger salute and grinned.

"Sup bro." He clapped his hand on Peter's shoulder and sat down in front of us, Wanda sat next to me and the blonde haired girl sat in front of us as well next to Pietro. The blonde hair girl looked at me, smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Carol Danvers." I gave her a small smile and shook her hand.

"Sarah Chandler." I told Carol in a soft voice and she nodded.

"Pietro told me you are new here." I nodded confirming what Pietro told her. "Do you like it so far?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"First two classes were good. Still have five classes to go." Carol nodded.

"What class do you have next?" I thought about it for a moment, but since I couldn't remember I took out my schedule out of my pocket and looked at the next class to be scheduled.

"I have Advance Biology next." I handed my schedule to Carol and she looked at it to see if we have any classes together.

"We have Biology and Demonology together."

"When's Demonology class?" Carol looked at the schedule again and pointed to the time.

"It's the last class of the day." She looked at Pietro. "Who else has Demonology class this year?" I looked at Pietro and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Quill, Pryde, Anne Marie, Kinney and Odinson." My ears perked up at the name Odinson. I know that last name. My father told me he had met the Odinsons yesterday. Carol notices my reaction when she mentioned Odinson.

"Do you know the Odinsons?" I glanced at Peter and looked back at Carol.

"My father said he met the Odinsons yesterday, but I haven't met them at all. I just know the last name." Carol nodded and looked back at Pietro.

"Do you know which Odinson?" Pietro thought about it for a moment and snapped his fingers and pointed a finger at Carol.

"It might Trickster." My eyebrows furrowed at the name.

"The Trickster?" Pietro nodded and Carol sighed and explained.

"His real name is Loki Odinson, Thor's brother. He plays tricks, pranks and plays illusions around the school." Pietro nodded and joined in the conversation.

"The tricks he played were harmless, but now," He looked at Carol and she nodded. "They have become more aggressive last year." Carol looked at me and explained more into depth.

"Ten students have been injured by his tricks even though they were minor injuries, but they've gotten too dangerous."

"I feel like we're in a Final Destination movie or some shit like that." Carol shrugged her shoulders.

"It could happen." I raised my eyebrows at her and pointed at her.

"If you start having visions of our deaths, I'll kill you first." Carol laughed and nodded. I heard Pietro scowl and grinned.

"Get in line sister." I chuckled and shook my head. The bell rang signaling us it's time to go to class. We all got up and walked down the steps of the bleachers, Peter had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and I leaned into him more. As we got closer to the sidelines of the field and I glanced towards the jocks on the field. Thompson threw the football down at the ground it bounced off the ground and flew high up in the air. They all laughed expect one guy. I glanced at him and see him off in the distances from the group. His blonde hair was neatly combined like a school boy, his crystal blue eyes were beautiful, and he was wearing a blue football jacket, tan khaki pants and black sneakers. It looks like he doesn't want to be a part of their group like he doesn't belong with them. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and gently kicked the ground. I glance away from him for a moment and then glance back at him. His crystal blue eyes instantly connected with mine. I quickly looked away from him and leaned into Peter's side. That was weird. For some reason we instantly connected with each other, but why? I saw pain his eyes. I've seen the look in the eyes before. I've seen my own pain in my own eyes in my reflection. I feel like I've seen him before like before I came here to Marvel High, but where? Where have I've seen him before?

**Loki's POV**

I watch Sarah walk away with that photographer and his "friends" from the football field. His arm is around her shoulders and she leaned into him. My blood boiled at him touching her, but why should I be jealous? I don't even know the girl. Yes, she very beautiful and attractive, but why the hell is she with that stupid photographer?

"Staring at her is not going to make her like you." I was snapped out of my own thoughts and look at Natasha who was reading a book called "The Wager". We were sitting on the same bleachers as they were, but farther away from them. I scowled at Natasha's comment and shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gave out a harsh laugh and closed her book.

"You have it bad!" She set her book down next to her and leaned her arms against her thighs and looked at me. "I know she's your neighbor and all, but you haven't even met the girl so why on earth are you becoming obsessed with her?" I glanced at her and shook my head.

"It's not like that." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Really now?" I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. I saw Sarah walk across the football field with the photographer and his friends; they were all talking and laughing. I saw her glancing towards Steve who was standing far away from Flash and his goons. I don't know why Steve hangs out with Flash, I know he's the star quarterback and all, but does he have to hang out with them? It's all about status here at this god forsaken school. Then again it is high school. Steve has always been a gentleman, he's not a caveman. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't belong in this time. Like he belongs in the 1920s. "You worry about him?" I nodded at Natasha's question without even looking at her. She really knows me; she's been with me ever since the whole family fiasco last year. She's seen my dark side; she faced my demons with me and gave me comfort when no one else could. She understands not knowing who you're real parents are. She understands it all.

"It's not like him to hang around those guys you know." I glance at Natasha and she has on this worried expression. So I'm not the only one who's worried about Steve. "It's not like him to hang around Flash just because he's popular." Natasha nodded in agreement. "I know he's not ashamed of being friends with I just wished he doesn't have to pretend."

"I know sooner or later Steve will realize what Flash really is. We just have to be there when the time comes." I nodded and sighed. "Come on everyone we better get to class." I nodded, grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I try to locate Sarah, but she's out of my sight. I need to introduce myself to her, tell her that I'm her neighbor and get her away from the photographer. I felt Natasha's small hand gently touch my shoulder, I looked at her and she gives me a small smile. "Give it time. You don't want to scare her off." I sigh knowing she's right and nodded in agreement. We both walked down the bleachers to the sidelines of the football field and headed to class. "What class do you have?"

"Advance Biology, you?"

"Sadly I have geometry." I shrugged my shoulder.

"It can't be that bad." She raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head.

"The teach is Ms. Hill. I have her twice now this year."

"It could have been Mr. Sitwell." She sighs.

"True, but it can't be that bad." She gave me her look. That's not good.

"I checked the teachers who are teaching that class, it's Mr. Sitwell." I shrugged my shoulders as she playfully hit my arm and I laughed.

"Come on it's not funny."

"I don't know to me it is." She rolled her eyes and I continued to laugh.

"Don't mock me." I put my hands up in surrender.

"I make no mockery."

"Yeah right." We both laughed and shook our heads. "I hope we have Demonology class together. I always wanted to learn about demons, devils and shit like that." I nodded.

"I heard it was going to be interesting. This year we are going to be learning all about possessions and demons along with how to exorcise a demon." She nodded being interest.

"So basically we'll be watching the movie The Conjuring."

"Basically yes." We laughed and Natasha motioned her head towards the far left building. "My class is this way." I jerked my thumb to my right and sighed.

"My class is right behind me."

"I'll see you for lunch?"

"Same spot." She nodded.

"Where else to we hang out for lunch?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fair enough." She let out a chuckle and started walking away.

"See ya." I waved at Natasha and walked towards the building that my biology class is. I hope its Dr. Connors. He's an excellent teacher. One of the brightest teachers I've ever met. He has the most intelligent man in bio-chemistry and genetics. It's quite interesting to hear and learn. To say the least, I like science. As I was walking down the halls, I see Steve walking towards the door to the biology class.

"Steve." His head snapped towards my direction and he smiled.

"Hey Loki, you have Advanced Biology too?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"You can say that." He chuckled and nodded.

"Glad to have a real friend in class." I nodded.

"It's a nice of change isn't it?"

"I'll say." He opened the door and we both walked in.

"You know I always question myself why I hang out with Flash and his goons. It's not like me." I nodded in agreement.

"I always wonder why you hang out with them." He shrugged his shoulders as he set his backpack down on the desk.

"I hang out with them if I want to stay on the team."

"But you don't have too though. No one is forcing you."

"I know, but I love playing football, I'll be able to pay for college if I get a scholarship. Either way I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice Steve." He raised his eyebrows at me and turned his seat to fully look at me.

"When do you become the person with words of wisdom" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've learned a lot these past years, I have no regrets and I'm shameful for all the tricks I've done."

"Is that why you didn't do any tricks yet?" I nodded.

"Only if it's necessary for a school play or something relevant for a class project."

"That sounds reasonable." I nodded happy to know he agrees and why I don't want to be known as the Trickster.

"I'm just done being called the Trickster." Steve nodded and clapped his hand on my shoulder. He smiled.

"I'm happy for you Loki, your finally putting away all the tricks unless they are necessary." I nodded and smiled. The classroom started to fill up, I saw familiar faces. I saw a certain a brown haired, brown eyes, wearing blue tight shirt with a yellow jacket covering it, blue jeans and black boots. She had her books cradling in her arm at her side and her smile was dazzling of course. Steve looked in my direction and waved her over. "Hey Kitty!" She looked over towards us and her smiled widened.

"Hey guys!" She walked over to our desk and sat in the middle between me and Steve. "How was your guy's summer?" Steve shrugged his shoulder.

"It wasn't too bad, basically worked at the comic book store most of the time. Saving up money for college and other things." Kitty nodded and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know my house is always open you know." He nodded. His mother had died during the summer and he was devastated. To say the worst, his best friend goes missing too. He thinks he's alone, but he's not. He has us his friends.

"I know, but I have to learn to live on my own." She nodded understanding what he wants. She's always be caring about other people. She tries to understand and help as much as she can.

"I heard someone else is living on their own too." That got my attention. I looked at Kitty and raised my eyebrows at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty looked at me and bit her lip not knowing if she can tell us or not.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I heard one of the student's parents were kidnapped." We were both shocked at what Kitty just told us. I was the first to speak more like yell.

"What!?" Kitty shushed me and I looked around to see if anyone was listening, but no one else seemed to care about our conversation. I looked back at Kitty and Steve. "Do you know who it is?" Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't get the name, but I know she's living on her own. Her father was kidnapped early this morning. It has something to do with his job I believe, but I'm not sure though. I only heard bits and pieces of it." Steve was the one to ask the next question.

"Is it someone we know?" She shook her head.

"No the name doesn't sound familiar, but I would know how she looks like." Steve nodded and looked at me.

"So it's a girl who's living on her own and her father has been kidnapped and it has something to do with his job." Kitty nodded.

"You are right on the ball." Loki had on his thinking face; he leaned his elbow on the desk and pressed two fingers to his lips. Who is the mysterious person living on her own? Loki sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"And we don't know who it is?" Kitty shook her head.

"No." The look on Steve's face is defeated as he leans his arms on the desk and rests his head on his arms. I sigh in sadness and Kitty puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Who ever it is they may not need any help, but I'll keep my ears open just in case." I nodded in agreement and she gave me a smile. I smiled back at her; she turned towards her desk and opened up her notebook. I pulled out my notebook and the book I was reading from my backpack. As I pulled out my notebook and book, I heard the door open. I glanced over and saw my neighbor walking in. Well, this should be an interesting class.


	5. Study Buddy

**Audio monkeys! I have an announcement to make! I have successfully finished chapter 5! Sorry it took so long I have major writer's block this week and the past couple of days. So I took a break for a little bit, but I'm back and I'm here to stay. I'm also working on my other stories that need serious updates and I'm working hard as I can to get those updates. I'm doing some updates throughout the day and tomorrow night. I'll have more time during the weekend since I'm off work and gives me more time to go over some mistakes and other key points. **

**So on with the story, this chapter is major long and I made it long since I was so late on my update. So this is my treat for you. I experiment with Peter Quill's and Pietro Maximoff's POV. I hope you guys like it, I to tend to do more of other characters POV and my character's as well. I hope you guys like it and I'll try to get chapter 6 up during the weekend.**

**Have fun you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 5: Study Buddy

**Sarah's POV**

As I walked into class, I looked around and saw the green eyes guy from this morning. His eyes made contact with mine, but I quickly looked away to look for a seat. I quickly scan for an open seat, but I could not find one that was open. I sighed lightly in frustration and ran my hand through my hair. Third class of the day and I can't find a seat. I looked around again and I found a seat on the left all the way in the back a seat was open. I sighed and shook my head and started to walk towards the back. The door opens I glance back only to see the teacher coming in. I quickly rush towards the back of the room and sit at the only available seat. As I sat in the seat I glanced over towards my right and saw a guy leaned back in his chair, his arms were resting behind the back of his head like a pillow, his feet was resting on the table, his eyes were closed probably sleeping and he was wearing some weird kind of headphones. I raised my eyebrows at the guy and noticed something. He was wearing a dark red leather jacket, underneath his jacket he was wearing a tight gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans with a brown belt holding them together and black biker boots. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes at this laid back guy and sat in the seat next to him. I can't believe I have to sit in the back. This is one class I cannot afford to fail. I failed it at my last school and I had to retake it next year. So I have two science classes. Advance Biology and Philosophy. Her days will be full of listening and writing since those classes are the most difficult. She sees the teacher writing his name on the whiteboard and turns around at the class when he's done. He looked at least 40 years old; he was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He was wearing glasses and he smiled at all of us.

"Welcome students! I'm Mr. Sitwell and I'll be teaching this class." I quietly sighed and rubbed my now tired eyes. "I'm going to be doing roll call now so when I call your name say whatever you want. Just want to know if you're here or not." Everyone was whispering amongst themselves and I just leaned elbow against the black desk and leaned my cheek against the palm of my hand. I wished I had brought my book with me. I'm almost done reading it. It would pass the time a lot quicker. As Mr. Sitwell was calling out names, I took a glance at the guy sitting next to me. How the hell can this guy sleep through all of this? Oh that's right; he has his headphones in. "Sarah Chandler." I looked towards the front of the class and I sighed.

"Why am I here again?" Mr. Sitwell glanced up at me and gave chuckle.

"I ask myself the same question every day." I rolled my eyes and leaned my elbow against the desk. He continued to call out names and I continued to be bored out of my mind. I rummaged through Peter's jacket pockets and found something that's cold metal and wires attached to it. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and pulled the item out of the pocket. It was an IPod. I was confused why Peter left his IPod and white earbuds in his jacket and didn't tell me. I went through the other pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. It was all folded up so I unfolded it and saw it was a note to me.

_Thought this could help. Keep it as long as you want._

_ I have another one._

_ -Peter_

The corners of mouth turned upward into a smile and I shook my head. He thinks of everything. I was about to turn on until I heard Mr. Sitwell's voice. "Peter Quill." I looked around and so did everyone else. My eyebrows scrunched together and then I looked to my right. Maybe this guy is Peter Quill. Mr. Sitwell looked towards our desk and saw Peter sleeping with his legs propped up on the desk. "Mr. Quill." You could hear his soft snores since the class was utterly quiet. Mr. Sitwell looked at me and gestured towards him. I looked over at Peter and had a mischief thought.

"I'm not going to get in trouble for what I'm about to do right?" Mr. Sitwell shook his head. I kicked Peter's chair out from under him and he fell to the floor waking him up. He let out a strangled yelp and quickly got up to his feet. Everyone in the class were chuckling and laughing at him and he scratched the back of his head.

"Welcome back to reality Mr. Quill." He gave a cheeky smirk and gave a mocking salute.

"Good to see you Sitwell." I rolled my eyes and turned on the IPod that Peter Parker left in his jacket. I put in one earbud in my left ear and turned on the IPod. I scrolled through the music he has and surprisingly his music is almost the same as mine. I clicked on the Vision of Atlantis playlist. My left ear was filled with heavy guitar and drums with a symphony band playing in the background. I made sure the volume wasn't too loud so Mr. Sitwell doesn't know that I'm listening to music in class or at least during the school day. While Mr. Sitwell was doing roll call, I went into my bag and grabbed my notebook and a pen to write with. I felt a tap on my arm and I looked to my right and saw Peter Quill staring at me. "Do you have an extra pen?" I nodded and went through my bag. I pulled out an extra pen and handed it to him. He muttered a thanks and I nodded and went back to writing notes that Mr. Sitwell was writing on the whiteboard after calling out roll call. Mr. Sitwell turned back to the class and smiled to everyone.

"Good afternoon class, I'm Mr. Sitwell I'll be teaching Advance Science this year." I sighed and finished writing the rest of the notes. I snuck a glance over at Quill, he looks handsome. His blonde locks look golden, I noticed his blue eyes sparkles like the summer sky, he looks well fit and you also see the muscles through the jacket and the shirt. I quickly looked back at my notebook before he could notice that I was staring at him. Thank god Mr. Sitwell's voice snapped me out of my own thoughts. "This year we're going to have an all year study buddy." Everyone groaned in frustration and their expressions looked annoyed, angry and sad. My eyebrows furrowed together not knowing why everyone is all upset about that. "It wasn't my idea, it was the principal's. He doesn't want to repeat the accident that happened last year. I know some of you here know about it and some of you who witnessed it." I was even more confused at what Mr. Sitwell was talking about. I elbowed Quill's arm and he looked at me. I leaned in and whispered to him.

"What's Mr. Sitwell talking about?" His eyebrows furrowed together confused.

"You don't know?" He whispered to me and I shook my head. He was about to open his mouth, but Mr. Sitwell continued on.

"For some of you who don't know what happened last year, I will be brief about it. Last year, a group of ten students were research on a paranormal project. It was said to be a myth however, the myth became a legend." Everyone was silent when Mr. Sitwell was talking about. I still had no idea what he was talking about. I glanced at Quill who also glanced at me who gave a slight shook of his head. We both looked back towards the front of the class as Mr. Sitwell continued. "I'm not allowed to speak more about it, but I will be assigning all year long study buddies." Everyone started to whisper to themselves and with their friends. I looked over where the black hair guy was and he was talking to the blonde guy I saw earlier today. He then glanced up at me and I quickly looked away from him and glanced at Quill. I took a quick glance at Mr. Sitwell who was getting papers together and then back at Quill.

"So what happened to those students?" Quill took a glance at Mr. Sitwell and he leaned in towards me.

"We can't talk about it here." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but nodded knowing this probably a touching subject. "But we can talk about when no one else is around. Meet me at the football field under the bleachers." I nodded and was about to say something else, but Mr. Sitwell beat me too it.

"Sarah Chandler," I snapped my head towards the class to look at Mr. Sitwell. "You're study buddy is Loki Odinson." My heart stopped. My thoughts immediately went to what Carol said back at the bleachers about Loki.

_"Ten students have been injured by his tricks even though they were minor injuries, but they've gotten too dangerous." _

Carol's words are ringing in my head about what Loki has done. I was about to say something, but Quill has spoken first.

"Mr. Sitwell if you don't mind, I would like to be Sarah's study buddy." Mr. Sitwell raised his eyebrows at Quill and I glanced at him. Quill glanced at me and he saw in my eyes that I didn't want to be with Loki. He looked back at Mr. Sitwell who sighed.

"Reason?" Quill nodded and sighed.

"I have a few classes with her and one involved with Demonology. Sir, that's a hard class to be in and I would feel I be best to be her study buddy." Mr. Sitwell nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Demonology is a hard class and since you said you have a few classes with Sarah, I'll accept it. Sarah Chandler," I looked at Mr. Sitwell with hope in my eyes and he smiled. "You're study buddy is Peter Quill." I sighed silently in relief and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Mr. Sitwell." He nodded and looked at Loki.

"Loki Odinson you'll be study buddies with Chandler and Quill." My stomach dropped and my face went pale. Quill glanced at me and his eyes were wide too. Mr. Sitwell put Loki with us. Well shit. I try to shake off the shock, but how can I? After what Carol and Pietro told me about Loki being known as the Trickster, that's not something you can easily forget. The biggest problem of all is that Loki is my neighbor. Wait until the guys here about this. Loki being me and Quill's study buddy for the rest of the school year. They'll get a kick out of this. Peter is going to go nuts about it. I know he doesn't trust Loki at all so I know he's gonna have say in this, the twins are going to have a fit and Carol I really don't know what she's gonna do or say, but I know she won't like it. I mean I only just meet Carol, but I know this, she's going to be a great friend.

Then there's Peter Quill. At first, I thought I would be dealing with a douche bag because he kind of acted like one or at least I thought he did, but now he's not a bad guy. Yeah he looks like it, but under that tough exterior he's caring. Well, that's what I see right now. He spoke up for me when I didn't want to be Loki's study buddy. Who does that when they meet someone for the first time let alone know them. So I guess I'm not alone then I thought I would be. I have friends. A smile crept on my face and I shook my head. I glance at Quill; I reached for his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. He looked at me with surprise on his face, but a smile formed on his face and he lightly squeezed my hand. I give him a nod and I let go of his hand. We both looked towards the front of the room and listened to what Mr. Sitwell's lecture on the introduction of class. I took a quick glance at the IPod and saw the song change to softer orchestra music. It was the music from the Priest movie. I lightly shrugged my shoulders without anyone noticing and glanced at Quill who raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know you're not allowed to listen to music during class." His smile drew into a smirk and I playful nudge his arm with my elbow.

"Does it look like I care?" Quill let out a silent chuckle and I couldn't help, but smile and I shook my head. Yeah, this should be an interesting year.

**Peter Quill's POV**

As time went by which was boring as hell, Mr. Sitwell finally stopped writing on the board and let us catch up on writing down the notes. I wrote the notes as neatly as I can, but my hand writing sucks as hell. It's like chicken scratch. I chuckled to myself, shook my head and I glanced at Sarah. She's already done with her notes and now playing with her IPod. Probably trying to choose a song or something, I nudged her with my elbow to get her attention and she looked at me. I leaned towards her and whispered to her.

"You think after class I can borrow your notes and copy them?" She nodded.

"Sure, we can go to the library after class." I nodded and leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. How the hell am I this tired? "You okay?" I snapped my head towards her, she has a slight worried expression on her face and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, just tired is all. I don't know why though." She was still confused, but nodded anyway. Maybe it's because I've been thinking about Gamora. I mean it's been a year now. Wow, a year. It hasn't been that long since the accident. I sighed and closed my eyes. God, why did Mr. Sitwell have to mention that today of all days. Yeah, I get it's the first day of school and everyone knows what happened expect Sarah. Which puzzles me, how does she not know what happened? Wait a minute, if she doesn't know about the accident then that means she wasn't here when it happened. I took a quick glance at her; she was putting her IPod away in her jacket pocket. She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"What's wrong?" She whispered to me and I looked back at the teacher who was just sitting at his desk writing something down. I glanced back at Sarah who was just more confused and I sighed. Before I could open my mouth Mr. Sitwell got up from his seat and addressed to the class.

"Okay since it's the first day and I know all of you don't want to do any work on the first day. So I'm letting you guys out early." Everyone sighed in relief and they started gathering up their stuff and headed out the door with their friends. I looked at Sarah who was putting her notebook away in her bag and started getting up. I quickly put my notebook away in my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and got up from my seat. I followed Sarah and I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around to look at me.

"You wanna head to the library?" She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Sure, I was just about to go there now since I'm new here and I don't have a school ID. Should probably get that since I didn't bring any lunch and I need to put money on my ID." I nodded.

"I'll walk with you, I need to check out a book for my last class." She nodded.

"Oh yeah for Demonology class right?" I nodded and I held the door for her. She gave me a nod and smiled. I couldn't help, but smile too. She's pretty down to earth. She's also very pretty, those brown eyes look beautiful. When they shine in the sunlight, they almost look golden. There's something about this girl I have yet to solve. She holds a mystery and she has this persona that I can't put my finger on. We walked down the empty halls in silence which was comfortable until I had to open my big mouth.

"So you're new here?" She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, moved here two weeks ago. Um, my dad works at the Pentagon." She kind of stutters when she mentioned her dad. I was about to say something else, but I heard someone's voice from behind us.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" We both spun around to see and there was Loki. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, his black hair slicked back, wearing a green t-shirt under his black hoodie, wearing jeans and black converse. I feel like his green eyes are piercing into my soul right about now. We both glanced at each other, she shrugged her shoulders, but I can tell she's not comfortable being alone with him. I sighed and motioned my head to come along.

"Sure, no problem." Loki gave a creepy grin and nodded. We both looked away from Loki and continued walking down the hallway. It's strange, I never it go so quiet. I know I don't know like the silence, but since Sarah stopped talking since Loki joined us. She seemed to be little tenser now Loki is behind us. I took a quick glance at Sarah and I could see her shoulders were squared straight like she was on high alert for something or for someone. If I didn't know any better someone has told her about what Loki. How he's the trickster and all. That's probably why she's all tense up right now. I don't blame her. I was never a fan of Loki's tricks. Yeah, they were harmless and all, but last year they started to get violent and some of the students started getting hurt. I remember Gamora got hurt when one of his tricks went wrong. I was so pissed at him and I wanted to end him, but Gamora stopped me and told me she was fine. I didn't believe her at first, but she showed me that she was okay I believed her.

Everything has changed since the accident last year. Gamora said she needed to get away from everything after the accident happened so she did the student exchange program for her junior year. She was gonna do it for her senior year, but she decided she wanted to get away. Take a year off from Marvel High. I don't blame her, a bunch of students signed up for the student exchange program. I was thinking about signing up, but I decided not to. I was really affected by it. I do want to tell Sarah what happened to those students, but I can't talk about it when Loki is around. I was hoping to tell her in the library, but that's out of the question. As we got closer to the library, Loki decided to talk to Sarah.

"How are you liking you're first day Sarah?" Well shit, he had to go there. Sarah took a quick glance at Loki and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's good, made a lot of interesting friends today." I looked at Sarah and smiled at her. She glanced at me and gave me a cute little grin. I chuckled and shook my head. "Though I need to remember I have two friends that are named Peter so I should come up with a nickname for them." I raised my eyebrows at her trying to think who's the other Peter is then it hit me and my mouth shaped in an O.

"You mean Peter Parker?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, he helped me get to my class since I got lost and I kind of almost punched him in the face." My eyes widened and my mouth turned into a smile.

"You're kidding! You didn't actually punch did you?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No, he stopped me and we both kind of laughed a little."

"Who would've thought Parker almost got beat up by a girl, classic." Yeah, defiantly more like Gamora's style. "You remind me of a friend of mine. She would have done the same thing." Sarah's eyebrows shot up in curiosity and her grin grew into a wide smile.

"Really now?" I laughed and nodded.

"I kid you not, she totally would have."

"Well I got to meet her sometime." I nodded and smiled at her.

"I think you and she would get along just fine." We both laughed forgetting Loki was behind us, but we heard him scowl. I ignored it, but Sarah however didn't. She glanced behind her and gave him a hardy glare.

"Problem?" I glanced back and Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really." She stopped walking and turned around to look at Loki, I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"No say it." Loki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Say what?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance and I tried to get her to walk away, but she wouldn't.

"I'm not an idiot Loki; I saw the glares you were giving to Peter Parker." He was about to say something, but Sarah hushed him up. "Peter is a kind and funny person and he's my friend. I don't know why you hate him, but you might as well hate me since I'm friends with him." With that she spun on her heels and walked away from him. I couldn't help, but stare after her and I whistled a high pitch to a low note and I glanced at Loki.

"You just had to go there didn't you?" He sighed and shook his head. "Do you even know her?" He looked at me and nodded.

"She's my next door neighbor. Our fathers met and invited them over for dinner." I nodded and sighed.

"Well, better go fix it before she hates your guts." With that I walked away from him and catch up with Sarah. I opened the door to the library and saw her at the front desk only to see her she was not alone. She was with one of the Maximoff twins Pietro. I walked up towards them and see them talking casually. As he got closer to them, Sarah was trying to talk Pietro out of something.

"I can't let you do that Pietro." He shook his head and put his hand up for her to stop talking.

"Do you know how serious this is? Living on your own is going to make it all worse." Sarah sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"You weren't even supposed to know what happened and how the hell did you find out?" She harshly whispered to him, he sighed and was about to talk until he saw me coming towards them. Sarah puts on a fake smile and Pietro jerked his chin up.

"Sup man." I grinned.

"Sup Pietro." Our hands clasped together and did a bro hug. We both pulled back and I looked at Sarah. "So what were we talking about?" I saw Pietro glance at Sarah and she glanced at him through her hair and she gave a slight shook of her head. Pietro then looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sarah won't let me buy her lunch." Sarah playfully smacked his arm and gave him a playful glare.

"I can buy my own lunch thank you very much." Pietro rolled his eyes.

"The library lady is not even back yet and it's going to take at least ten minutes for her to transfer the money to your card. Plus we get to go off of campus for lunch this year just juniors and seniors." Sarah bit her lower lip like she was having an inner battle with her thoughts. I sighed and spoke.

"I think it's a great idea and since it's your first day we have to show you around town. We can show you the awesome places to hangout, there's the public library that's like designed in like the steampunk era, oh that cools place that Wanda goes to all the time where she gets her used books," Pietro decided to join in.

"Yeah I know that place, she drags me there all the time, but I actually like it there. Where I get my old comic books from." I nodded and we both looked at Sarah who was still biting her lip and looks very nervous. She sighs and looks towards me.

"Look I would love to go with you guys off campus, but I can't. Something happened today and the only people who know about it is Pete, the principal and now Pietro and I just can't." Pietro glances at me and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?" She glances around, but before she could open her mouth the old librarian lady came back to the front desk with Sarah's ID and smiled at her.

"There you go Ms. Chandler is there anything else you need dear?" Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but Pietro stopped her.

"No thank you Mrs. Winchester. We'll see you tomorrow for the tour today." She smiled and nodded and walked away into the back. I looked back at Sarah who was putting her school ID in her wallet and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sarah glanced at Pietro who nods and she sighs.

"I'll tell you, but not here out in the open." I nodded and looked over at the bookshelves.

"Let's go over there in the Science Fiction section." She nodded and we all walked towards there. I heard the door open, I glanced behind me and saw Loki coming in. I whispered to Pietro. "We can't talk, Loki's here." Pietro glanced behind me and nodded. He gently put his hand on Sarah's shoulder, she turns around and her eyebrows furrowed.

"We need to talk about it somewhere else. Loki's here." She sighs in frustration and nodded.

"Then I guess we'll have to talk about it at my house. It's the only safe place I can think of." We both nodded, she pulls Pietro into a hug and he wraps his arms around her waist. He whispers something into her ear, but I couldn't hear what he was telling her. I saw some tears on the brim of her eyes and she sadly nods. She pulls away from Pietro, wipes the tears away with the back of her hand and smiles. Whatever Pietro said to her it cheered her up. I smiled at her and she couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. She gives me a playful punch to my arm and jerks her head towards another book shelf. "Come on, I need to find a book to read before I die of complete boredom. Before I could say anything we heard the PA inner com and then Principal Fury's voice.

_"Attention students, today will be a half day since it's the first day of the school year. School will end at 12:00 since we have a three day weekend. School days will be half days during this week only since we only have three days left before the three day weekend. I wish you all a pleasant day and enjoy your half days this week." _

The inner com went off and we all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I was the first to speak. "Well since we got out early and we have," I looked at my watch on my right wrist and looked at the time. "Fifteen minutes left." Sarah nodded. She then looked at Pietro.

"Text Wanda and tell her to meet us somewhere for lunch. I'm starving and I didn't eat much breakfast this morning as you know." Pietro smiled and nodded.

"How about we'll meet her and the others at Avenger's Café, I usually don't like going there because Stark owns the place, but I do have to admit they do have pretty tasty food." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and was about to ask, but closed her mouth and went towards the mystery section of the library. I looked at Pietro and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why did you suggest going there?" Pietro shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said the food is tasty and all, but I want to show her what's it like and all that. Plus she has a lot on her plate now."

"What are you talking about?" Pietro glanced around us, he saw Loki talking to the librarian lady at her desk and he looked back at me.

"It's really not my place to tell, but I don't know when Sarah is going to get around to telling people she already met. I found out because Principal Fury called me into his office." I was getting concerned for Sarah now and Pietro. Fury usually doesn't call random kids to his office unless they did something bad or something bad has happened to that person. Pietro sighed and ran his hand through his silver and brown hair. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Sarah's father was kidnapped." My eyes widened and I looked Pietro who has is full of worry for his new friend Sarah who is now my new friend as well.

"What?" I whispered to him and he sadly nodded. "When?"

"This morning." He whispered to me and I ran my hand through my hair and put my hands on my hips.

"So what's going to happen?"

"That's what Principal Fury called me in for. He wants me and Wanda to be her roommates since we live on our own."

"It's not a bad idea. You guys have somewhat classes together. It makes sense." Pietro nodded.

"It also gives her some comfort when she's living next door to the Odinsons. I don't trust Loki at all especially when she's living on her own." I nodded in agreement and pointed at him.

"We could take turns and partner up." Pietro nodded and smiled.

"I like the way you think my friend." We clasped our hands together and did a bro hug. We pulled away and Pietro spoke again. "So how did you and Sarah become friends?"

"Met in Science class and we became study buddies for the remainder of the year."

"Ah the old study buddy system again. I don't know why Fury established that rule now. I know he's trying to keep everyone safe and all, but why the buddy system? I just don't get it."

"We lost ten students last year, that's not something you can easily forget." Pietro nodded and sighed.

"I know and I know Gamora need some space since the accident." I nodded.

"Yeah, it scared her so much, she signed up for the student exchange program right as they put out the sign-up sheet. I knew she needed sometime away. I almost went with her, but," Pietro furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"But what?" I sighed.

"Something was holding me back, but I don't know what it is." Pietro nodded understanding what I'm saying.

"Wanda and I considered signing up for the student exchange, but our apartment loan was due and we both had a lot on our plate."

"I think everyone had a lot on their plate last year. It's not exactly easy to forget." He nodded and was about to open his mouth, but he quickly shut it when he saw Sarah coming towards us and she was holding two books in her arms. I smiled at her. "Hey did you find what you were looking for?"

**Pietro's POV**

Sarah held up two books in her arms and gave a shy smile. "Found a book series called The Demonata. I grabbed the first book called Lord Loss and the second one I found was by an author named Roy Lewis. Something that has to do with Black Magic and witchcraft." I nodded and smiled at Sarah.

"Sounds interesting and resourceful for Demonology class." She nodded and widely smiled.

"I'm gonna go check these out before we leave. How much time do we have?" I looked at Quill and he looked at his watch.

"We have about five minutes left before the school day is over." She nodded and walked towards the desk of the old librarian. I looked over at the desk and I can see Loki walking towards Sarah. I stiffened up as he got closer to her and Quill noticed that. "I don't like how Loki is standing close to her." I nodded in agreement.

"I generally don't like him at all." Quill looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Is it because he and Wanda used to date?" I glared at him for mentioning that. However, it was true. Loki and Wanda used to date in freshman year. She was happy, but Loki only dated her because of Stark's dare. The relationship last about a week and Loki broke her heart. She was humiliated. She actually thought she was falling in love with him, but quickly changed her mind about the guy. Now she hates him with a passion since he played his little trick on her the day after they broke up. She was pissed at him and wanted to rip his guts out of his stomach. We figured it out that Loki always have an agenda. I don't want Sarah to end up broken hearted. Even though I only just met her today, I feel very protective of her. I don't know why, but since I found out the situation she was put in, it made think about what Wanda and I went through. We have no parents and now living on there own. In a way, Sarah could be there lost sister or something. He knows Wanda has grown very attached to Sarah and a friendship was born. Wanda really likes her and she would kill Loki if he hurt her. She basically became part of the family, the Maximoff family. I smiled at thought, but was pulled out of that thought when Quill nudged me with his elbow to my arm. I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"What?" Quill shrugged his shoulders and gave an innocent look.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him in the arm and walked towards the librarian's desk where Sarah was and as I was coming closer to her, she glanced at Loki and shook her head.

"You know nothing about me Trickster." She whispered to Loki. He gave out a harsh laugh.

"So I guess my reputation precedes me." Sarah let out a low scowl and shook her head. I got closer to them and Sarah glanced over towards me and gave me a smile.

"Hey." I smiled at Sarah and put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

"Almost done?" She nodded, wrapped her arm around my waist and gave me a hug. I glanced at Loki and gave him a glare. Loki rolled his eyes, shook his head and was about to walk away, but I heard Quill call after him.

"Hey Loki wait up!" I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eyes and saw him quickly walking towards Loki, but he turned towards us and gave me that knowing grin. That might not be good. "I'll catch up with you guys! Text me where we're going for lunch!" He whispered loudly and quickly followed Loki to catch up with him. I raised my eyebrows at him and shook my head. Well, that's not good. I looked at Sarah and noticed she started to relax a little.

"So what did he want?" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"He wanted to know about how I became friends with Peter and you so quickly." She left my grasp to grab the books she checked out, put them in her bag, she looked at me and smiled. "So where are we going for lunch?" I thought about it for a moment and I sighed knowing Wanda would want to go there.

"Avenger's Café, it's one of Wanda's favorite places for lunch." She nodded.

"Sounds fun, can't wait." I chuckled a little and nodded.

"Yeah I kind of figure Wanda would want to go and she probably would have suggested it." She cocked her head to the side knowing something was us.

"You don't want to go do you?" I looked at her knowing I can lie to her and I simply nodded.

"There's a reason why I don't want to go." She put her hand on my arm and gave me a reassuring smile.

"We don't have to go. We can go somewhere else or we can take out and go back to my place." I nodded and gave her a smile.

"I think we can work that." We both chuckled, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder again and we both started walking towards the doors. "I'll text Wanda and the others when we go in front of school. You need a ride?" She shook her head.

"No I rode on my bike." My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she chuckled at the face I was making. "You'll see when." I shrugged my shoulders and pulled her closer to me. Yeah, she defiantly could be our lost sister/best friend. I think this is going to be a very most strange year yet. I couldn't have it any other way.


	6. Neighbors

**Audio monkeys! I'm not official back, but like I said before, I am going to update from here and there for a little bit. When Christmas eve and day come along with the rest of the month, I will not be here. I will be taking a break. Just letting you all know.**

**I do not own Marvel's characters such as Avengers, X-Men or any of that! I own Sarah Chandler!**

**Enjoy audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 6: Neighbors

**Natasha's POV**

I managed to get out of my class early since I told the teacher I was going to the library to get some books from my next classes until I hear Principal Fury's voice on the inner com telling us that school has half days this week. I took out my phone out of my pockets and looked at the time. It was almost noon. I shrugged my shoulders and decided that I would get the books at the local library instead. So I texted Loki telling him to meet me in the parking lot. I sent the text, put my phone in my pocket and headed towards the front of the school. As I was walking through the hallways, I heard familiar voices coming towards me. I slowed down a little bit to see whose coming. I saw two figures coming down the hallway.

A flash of silver hair came out of the corner and a flash of black hair came into view. It was Pietro and Sarah. They must of have gotten out early. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost noon. School would be getting out for half days. I still wonder why Principal Fury gave us half days for the rest of the week. I shook my head to myself and looked at Pietro and Sarah. They were laughing at whatever they were talking about and it struck my curiosity. I slowed down a little bit more so they won't see me and tried to listen to their conversation.

"There's no way in hell that happened." I heard Sarah's laugh and saw that she shook her head.

"I'm telling you the truth. The instructor was so impressed with my skills and saw I would be fit to be on the team." Pietro snickered and shook his head.

"You did turn them down right?"

"Of course I did. I want to live a semi normal life."  
>"Semi?"<p>

"Well, when your day is in the military most of your life, you get used to the crazy yet insane events happened in your life."

"True, but still, I mean the fact that happened to you makes me wonder what else happened."

"There's a lot. One day I'll tell you and Wanda everything, but right now I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my dad has been kidnapped." My ears perked up and my eyes widened at what Sarah said. Holy shit, her dad has been kidnapped!? What the hell!? It's like what her first day here? Holy shit, it's her first day here. I ran my hand through my short red hair and sighed. When did this happen? How is she taking it? Does her mother know? Questions keep running through my mind. Is that why she was pulled out of class this morning? That has to be the reason. It has to be. I leaned against the wall making sure that they don't see me when they come closer to the doors.

This has been one interesting first day for all of us. I still don't understand why she has a giant bruise on her cheek. If I ask one more question to myself, I'm not gonna last long with having a conversation with myself in my head. I shook it off and glanced towards Pietro and Sarah. Pietro opened the door and held it for Sarah. She said thank you to him and she walked out of the school with Pietro following behind her. I let out a breath that I was holding in and my shoulders slumped. I did notice that Sarah has become very good friends with Pietro. Maybe even too close. Pietro seems to really like Sarah. I've never really seen him smile before. I think I only seen him smile once. He never really liked to smile. So why is he starting to smile all of a sudden? The school bell ringed which startled me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and leaned my head against the wall. I heard the voices of students entering the hallways, their laughter echoing throughout the halls, footsteps echoing off the walls and students pushing each other with their friends. I watch everyone go by as they did not notice me which I'm happy about and waiting for Loki and the others. I heard Steve's laugh from a far, I look over and see him talking with his football buddies. He was all big smiles and laughing with them, but I know he's faking it. Why does he have to hang out with them? Why does he want to fit in with everybody else?

I couldn't help, but sigh sadly for him and mentally shook the feeling off. I don't know him anymore. I don't think anybody understands him. I just want him to be happy like actually be happy. Be himself for once and not pretend be somebody he's not. It makes me sad. He made eye contact with me, but I turned away from him and walked towards the doors. I heard Steve calling my name, but I didn't bother to answer him. I huffed a sigh and continued to walk away from him. I see Clint leaning against his black motorbike with his aviator sunglasses on and his arms crossed across his chest. He saw me walking towards him and he gave his usual grin. I smiled at him and waved at him.

"Hey Nat!" As I got closer to Clint, he put his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed my cheek and I playfully slapped his chest and he let out a chuckle. "So its half days this week, what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm, how about we go to Avenger's Café." Clint shrugged his shoulders and gave me a cheesy grin.

"Let's go." Clint removed his arm from my shoulders and hopped on his bike. I smiled and hopped on the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he turned on his bike. I couldn't help, but hear another bike too. I looked behind me and saw Sarah and Pietro. It looks like Pietro is riding Sarah's bike while Sarah is holding onto him. I saw Wanda come out of the school and laughed at her twin brother and shook her head. She said something to him, Pietro tossed his keys to her and she caught them. Pietro then release the brakes and started flying out of the parking lot of the school, avoiding students and other cars. Both me and Clint stared at them as they disappeared away from the school. "Huh, looks like I'm not the only one with a motorbike." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Come on I'm starving." Clint chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, but first text the others and tell them to meet at Avenger's Café." I nodded, took out my cellphone and texted the gang in a group text saying lunch at the café. I closed my phone and put it back in my jean's pocket and wrapped my arms around Clint's waist.

"Hit it!" Clint smirked at me and released his brakes. Within seconds, I could feel the wind blow through my hair and couldn't help, but let out an excited laugh.

**Sarah's POV**

Pietro let out a big scream of joy and I laughed in excitement with him. My arms tightened around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder. The wind flows through my hair, the wind is hitting against my skin and I could feel the tears out of the corner of my eyes. I felt Pietro's hand on my on my hand and I couldn't help, but have a huge smile on my face. The scenery passed by us fast, the cars were honking at us for going too fast and laughter filled the air. Soon enough, Pietro started to slow down; I looked over to my right and saw a cool looking café that looks like from the future or something. The colors were bright on the building and the sign on the building has a giant A on it and the smaller sign said café. I look around and saw a bunch of cars here already. I guess some of the teachers let out their students early. Strange, Mrs. Hill never lets her students out early. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring, but I think about it later. I looked over Pietro's shoulder and saw Carol and Peter Parker hanging out beside Carol's black Ford F-150 truck. She saw us coming towards them and she waved at us. I waved at her as Pietro parked my motorbike right next to them. I got off as Pietro kicked the kick stand and turned off my motorbike. He got off, turned towards me and put his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we both walked over to Carol and Peter. Carol gave me a grin and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sweet bike." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was gift from my dad." Carol nodded; I looked over at Peter who had his hands in his pockets of his jeans. I walked out of Pietro's warmth to Peter and gave him a hug. Carol walked towards Pietro and gave him a hug as well. "He knows." I whispered into Peter's ear, I could feel him nod against my shoulder and pulled away to look at me in the eye. He gave me a small smile and I returned one too. He sighed and looked over at my bike.

"So why did Pietro drive your bike?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He said he thinking about getting one and he wanted to test mine out before he decided to get one." Peter nodded; he looked at Pietro who has the biggest grin you've ever seen. I glanced behind my shoulder and saw him talking with Carol and couldn't help, but laugh. I looked back at Peter and sighed. "It was a fun ride." Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"Just want we need in our band of misfits." I chuckled and nodded.

"It does make life more interesting." Peter shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"True." I looked over to Carol and Pietro who were talking excitedly. "Hey when is Wanda getting here?" Pietro took out his phone out of his pocket and looked at his screen.

"She said she's on her way." I pointed at Pietro and raised my eyebrows at him.

"She better not be texting while she drives." Pietro chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry she's not. It says that she texted me fifteen minutes ago so she should be here in about two minutes." With that I heard another motorbike engine coming into the parking lot of Avenger's Café. I saw a black Yamaha R6 coming towards us. Looks like he's going to park right next to mine which he did. The guy has short dirty blonde hair; he was wearing black sunglass, wearing a tight fit gray t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. I didn't recognize him, but I sure do recognize the red head. She looked over at Peter and smiled.

"Hey Peter!" I didn't bother to glance at Peter and just glanced away.

"Hi Natasha!" She got off the bike and walked towards Peter. I slightly move out of the way and got a quick glimpse of Natasha. Her curvy body looks really good and she's very pretty. I walked over to Carol's truck and leaned my back against it waiting for Wanda to get here. I feel a little out of place. I look around and see groups of students in the parking lot hanging out with their friends, laughing at whatever they were talking about, some were even playing guitars or listening to the radio. I sighed and leaned my head against the cold surface of Carol's truck. I looked up at the autumn sky and got lost in thought. I feel so out of place. These people were probably friends growing up. I only know Carol, Peter, Pietro and Wanda for maybe half of the day. I feel like I don't belong here. Dad always says trust your instincts and go with the flow. Well, I'm trying dad, but I don't think I can. When I trust my instincts something bad happens and I just can't risk that. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear someone come towards me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" An unfamiliar voice reached my ears and I saw a guy standing a few feet in front of me. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"I'll let you know." I mumbled to him, he walk over and leaned against Carol's truck next to me. I continued to look up at the sky not even bothering to try making conversation.

"What's on your mind?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just a lot going on I guess."

"Like what?" I glanced at the guy next to me and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." He was about to open his mouth until my iPhone went off. I went into Peter's jacket pockets and pulled out my phone. I looked at the caller ID to see who it was and couldn't believe my eyes. I looked at it for a minute before it stopped vibrating in my hand and the screen went dark.

"You didn't answer it." I ignored the guy next to me and pressed a button on top of my iPhone and slid the lock to unlock it. I tapped the phone icon and looked at the missed call. I stared at it for a minute and tapped the number. I put my iPhone to my ear and waiting for her to answer. The ring stopped and I heard her voice.

_"Hello."_

"You got a lot of balls to call me."

_"Hello Sarah, how's my favorite daughter doing?" _I angrily scoffed at my mother's sweet voice and shook my head.

_"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"_

"Since when? You stopped being my mother when you didn't do jack shit for me." I growled into the phone and clenched my hands into a fist.

_"I did more for you then your father ever did! I fed you, clothed you! You should be more grateful!"_

"Oh yeah, your mother of the year." I said sarcastically trying to keep myself calm. "So who's the one who had an affair while dad was gone huh? Surely it wasn't me. I was too busy getting beat up every day so if it wasn't me then who? Oh right, it's the ungrateful bitch on the other end of the phone." I angrily said to my mother Selene. I didn't bother with the stares I was getting from everyone around me and continued to glare at the ground in front of me. "What's the matter mother? Cat got your tongue?"

_"You little," _

"Before you finish that sentence let me finish what I've have to say. Don't call me, don't come to our house, don't even try to find me because it's pointless now you'll never find me and don't call me your daughter. You lost that privilege when you decided cheat on my father."

_"I'm coming for you Sarah. I will ruin whatever life you have left!" _

"You already made my life a living Hell and trust me I know what Hell looks like."

_"This conversation is not over!" _

"I think it is. You heard my warning, contact me again and I won't hesitate to call Gibbs. You remember him right? Marine sniper? A friend, uncle, ring a bell? Oh that's right, you never met him because you were too busy screwing the life out of your pathetic little lover. Oh and if Abby finds out you try to find me, trust me she'll find your first and she'll make you disappear without a trace of evidence. Go ahead, I dare you." I growled into the phone. There was nothing, but silence at the end of the line until I heard Selene's voice.

_"I will find you and I'll make sure you never born."_

"I would love to see you try Selene, truly I do, but I don't think you want your whore face all messed up with I'm threw with you. See you in the afterlife Selene." With that I pulled my iPhone away from my ear and tapped the end call. I tapped my favorite's icon and tapped Uncle Gibbs number. I put my iPhone to my ear again and waited for him to pick up.

_"Sarah."_

"I need McGee to trace a number for me."

_"Do I want to know?"_

"You already know." There was a pause at the other end of the line until I heard him sigh.

_"She called you." _

"Who else would it be? She hasn't been in my life for a least a good year."

_"Do you want me to put a guard outside your house?"_

"No that'll complicate the situation on hand. Keep it low, I don't want to raise any suspicion that'll make her go to drastic measures."

_"Got it." _With that I hung up, and locked my iPhone and put it back in my pocket. I went through my messenger bag and found my steampunk goggles. I walked over to my motorbike with everyone stares. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced behind me. It was Pietro.

"Where are you going?" I shrugged off his hand and put on my goggles over my eyes.

"To get as far away as possible." I flipped the on switch and the engine roared to life. I kicked the kick stand up, released the brakes and back out of the space. I then punched the gear with my foot and drove forward out of the café's parking lot. As I got out of the parking lot, I sped into traffic and dodged cars in front of me. I became lost in my thoughts as I was heading back home. I know I was harsh on Pietro, but if I had stayed there any longer, I probably would have said something I regret. I wasn't gonna do that. Every time I try to get close to someone they always end up getting hurt in the end. It's just so frustrating when my past comes to haunt me especially if it's Selene. She will try to get to me, but I always end up on top. However, the anger inside of me is not good to keep pent up. As I get closer to home, I found the street that our house I mean my house is on and turned right. I drive by a couple of houses and looked to my right. I saw my dad's black jeep in the driveway and I felt a swell of sadness in my eyes. I slowed down and slowly drove up into the driveway. I turned off my motorbike and lifted up my goggles and rested them on my head. I got off my motorbike and let out a sadly sigh. I could see the lights were off, I walked over to dad's jeep and rest my hand on the of the jeep's hood. It was cold. I looked back towards the house and sighed. "Might as well get this over with." I said to myself out loud and walked to the front door. I fished out my keys out of my messenger bag. Once I found them, I unlocked the door and opened it slowly though. I turned on the lights before I went in; I looked around and saw nothing was damaged. I looked to my right the living room seemed to be spotless; I then looked to my left the dining room seemed to be in good shape too. I slowly walked in and shut the door behind me and turned on some more lights. I walked towards the kitchen slowly, turned on the lights to the kitchen. I saw broken glass scattered on the floor, I look to the left and saw that the drawers of the kitchen were open or slightly opened. I sighed, walked over to the kitchen and pushed the drawers closed. I walk over to the pantry door and opened it. I grabbed the broom, closed to the door and began to sweep up the broken glass. I looked around the room again to see what's broken and I look over to the screen door and saw there were three holes in it. 'They must have thrown gas grenades or something like that.' I thought to myself, but I would have to worry about that later. I continued to sweep the floor until I heard a knock at the front door. 'Shit.' I thought to myself, I leaned the broom against the counter and slowly walked to the front door. Another knock echoed throughout the hall, I stopped in front of the little table that has a mirror above it. I quietly opened the drawer and silently pulled out a glock 42.

I walked cautiously to the front door holding my glock in my hand. A series of knocks echoed again in the silent hallways. As I approached the front door, I stood on my tippy toes and looked through the peep hole. My eyes widened at who was at the front door. It was Loki, my neighbor. 'Well shit.' I turned on the outside lights on and opened the door. The guy was standing there with a smug look on his face and I couldn't help, but get irritated. "What do you want?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw that you were home and thought I would say hi to my new neighbor." His smile kind of creeps me out a little bit. I shivered a little, but I shook it off since I don't want Loki to know that I'm afraid of him. I sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"What do you want?" He raised his eyebrows at me and just simply rolled my eyes.

"I came to see if you and your father would like to join my family for dinner." Shit, I forgot about that. Dad told me that Loki's parents inviting us for dinner tonight. Shit. I have to come up with something.

"I'm sorry, but my father has been called away while I was at school at the last minute. His boss wanted him to come into work and get stated." Loki's eyebrows creased in confusion and I gave him a fake smile. "I don't know when he will be home; he does work for the military after all."

"What line of work does he do?" Shit, I really shouldn't have mentioned that, but it's too late to take any of it back now. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it to anyone. It's not classified or anything like, but my dad doesn't want to put anyone in danger."

"But he told you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, of course he does. I'm his daughter. His flesh and blood." I noticed Loki flinched a little when I mention flesh and blood. I mentally shook of the feeling and tucked my glock 42 in the back of my pants. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Thanks for the offer for dinner, but I think I'm going to order of pizza or something like that until my dad comes home. I don't really trust anyone just yet."

"But you trust Parker and the twins, am I correct?" Okay, those words stung a little and I can feel the ache in my heart for harshly speaking to Pietro. The hurt look on Pietro's face kept flashing inside of my mind and I felt a tear leak in the corner of my eyes. However, I held them back.

"Not anymore." With that I closed the door, but Loki wedged his foot between the door. I sighed in frustration and glared at Loki. "Do you have a death wish? I said I need to go! What the hell is your problem!?" Loki glared at me with his forest green eyes.

"You're lying?" He sneered at me and I growled at him.

"Believe what you want, but I'm telling the truth now if you please remove your foot, I would like to be alone for the night."

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled at me and I couldn't help, but yell at him back.

"I am telling you the truth!" I pushed him away from my door as he continued to glare at me. He came closer to me and as I was about to reach for my glock 42 just to scare him, some else has beaten me to it. A figure roughly pushed Loki into a wall and I stumbled back a little, but caught my footing before I fell. It was Pietro. He had both his hands gripped on Loki's black hoodie and glared at him.

"Don't touch her." He growled at him, my eyes were widened in shock at Pietro's sudden anger. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and jumped. I looked over to my left and saw it was Wanda. Her eyes filled with worry and concerned and I see the guy that was talking to me earlier today touch Pietro's shoulder.

"Let him go Pietro." The dirty hair blonde guy was looking at Loki trying to get Pietro to calm down. "He's not going to hurt her." With that Pietro let go of Loki and glanced at the guy. Pietro then walk over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. Everything happened so fast I couldn't think straight. The tears finally fell and are running down my cheeks, I have forgotten the hidden gun tucked behind my jeans. I felt someone gently taking the gun out of the back of my jeans and I knew it was Wanda.

"Let's get you inside." Pietro whispered to me in my ear and I numbly nodded. Pietro put his arm around my shoulders and led me inside. Wanda was right behind us with my gun in her hand, the dirty blonde guy whispered something into Loki's ear and then walked in the front door. I glanced behind me and saw Wanda close the front door. The last thing I saw was Loki's green forest piercing glare at me as the door shut.

**Clint's POV**

Pietro was leading Sarah into the kitchen, Wanda closed the door and locked it. She looked at me and nodded. I tiredly sighed and ran my hand through my hair and put my hands on my hips. Wanda then ejected the magazine to see if it was fully loaded. It was. She looked back at me and gave me a small tired smile.

"It's exactly like mine." I nodded and she handed it to me. I reached for it and grabbed it. I inspect it and scoffed.

"I will say this; she's very good at taking care of it. Probably cleans it after she shoots it."

"With everything that's going on I would think so." I looked at Wanda who has her arms crossed across her chest and lightly kicking at the floor. I wasn't practically happy with how Loki ended things with Wanda. She's really pretty, smart, caring, and protective of her brother. She was never afraid to speak her mind no matter how much trouble she would get in. I like that in a girl. She and Pietro lost so much and I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. I look away from her and looked around to see where I can put the gun back. I look at a small drawer that's slightly opened from a small table and a mirror hanging above the small table. I walked over to it with Wanda's eyes on me. I look back at her and sighed.

"This is probably where she kept it." Wanda nodded.

"Or her father." I shrugged my shoulders and place the gun back into the drawer and closed it. "Do you know what happened?" I looked at Wanda and her eyes were full of worry for Sarah.

"Her a strange mother called and it looks like she hasn't talked to her in about a year or so." Wanda's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way she talked to her mother didn't have a whole lot of love for her. Plus there was a lot of threatening going on."

"Explains why she snapped at Pietro today."

"The look in her eyes did say a lot."

"She was pushing him away." I nodded.

"It's common for those kind of people who don't easily trust. Maybe she didn't want him to get hurt or something."

"Or she was protecting him something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Could be that, but we won't know unless she opens up. We need to let her know we're there for her." Wanda nodded in agreement.

"She has that abandonment issue as well."

"Probably." Basically Wanda and I are on the same page. Sarah has a pretty tough life at the moment. She just needs to know that we'll be there for her. "Let's go see how she's doing." Wanda nodded and I started to walk towards the kitchen. I heard Wanda's footsteps right behind me. As we walked into the kitchen, I looked to the right and saw a small pile of broken glass, a broom that's leaned against the kitchen island table and I looked over towards the windows. There were three broken holes. Well shit, Pietro was telling the truth. Wanda walked up to my side and sighed.

"We need to be there for her." I nodded.

"Defiantly." I heard sniffling in the room; I looked over towards the den and saw Sarah and Pietro cuddling together on a futon. Pietro was whispering comforting words to her and trying to keep her calm. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Where's Parker?"

"His aunt called, he had to go home to see what's up and all." I nodded.

"Hope he gets here soon."

"He said he might be here tomorrow morning."

"That's good." Wanda nodded. She looked over at Sarah and Pietro. She knows her brother is trying to help. I know it's only been them for a long time since their parents were killed in a car accident. They were put into the orphanage for most of their childhood. When they finally turned eighteen, they found a cheap apartment and now living on their own. It was always them. They never let anyone in, but now with Sarah, they understand what she's going through. It's just sad it had to happen to a person who doesn't know where everything is. She's gonna need help, she's gonna need support and I think we're the answer. She needs friends and I think that's us. I walked over towards them, sat in a black leather arm chair, leaned my elbows on my thighs, ran both my hands over my tired face and sighed. "Sarah, I know this is hard and believe me I know, but we need to know what your dad does for work." I said to Sarah softly, her eyes are blood shot red, puffy from all the crying and tears were running down her cheeks. She sniffed and slowly nodded. She lets out a shaky breath and closes her eyes.

"He works for the government. He works as an analyst. He has blue prints of every plan, missiles, weapons, tanks, gear, buildings, safe houses, etc. He's also in charge of the archives downstairs." Well shit, we have a problem.

"The archives are one of the most dangerous jobs. You do realize that right?"

"Of course I do, he's not suppose to bring in anything from the archives."

"But do you know that?" Sarah nodded.

"Yes, I check his bag when he comes home from work. I even check his personal laptop." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"What about his work laptop, does he ever bring that home?" Sarah shook her head.

"Policy prevents him from ever bringing his work laptop home. All archive files are classified."

"Right, but with that job he has access to every possible level of classification. He has access to almost about everything." Sarah glared at me.

"I know the job. I know what's at stake here, but dad would never tell government secrets. He's been trained every aspects of level eight torture. He's not going to break that easily."

"What about you? If he's not gonna break, they might come after you."

"They won't. As far as the kidnappers are concerned I know nothing about my father's work. I wasn't even supposed to know about his archive's job. I only know that he used to be spec ops agent when he used to be in the Navy."

"Does your dad do unofficial jobs? Something off the books." Sarah thought about it for a moment, but she shook her head.

"No, he's done any of that unless if it was for NCIS, but he hasn't been in contact with them in over two years at least." I put my hand over my mouth and started rubbing my chin with the palm of my hand and started thinking to myself. If Sarah's dad didn't do anything off the books then why kidnap him? It just doesn't add up. Nothing does.

"How about we figure this all out some other time, were all pretty tired and hungry since none of us didn't eat lunch. How about we order pizza, relax and get some sleep. We do have school in the morning." I looked at Wanda who was sitting on the arm chair next to me and I nodded in agreement. I looked away from Wanda and looked at Pietro and Sarah. Pietro nodded in agreement and so did Sarah. Sarah sighs tiredly and rubs her tired eyes.

"I never got your name." I chuckled and lowered my head. I glanced up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Clint Barton." She nodded and she gave me a tired smile.

"Sarah Chandler." I nodded and sighed.

"I'll go order pizza." Sarah nodded and snuggled into Pietro's chest; he tightly wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against Sarah's. Wanda got up from sitting on the arm chair and sat next to Sarah. She then lays down on the other half of the futon and laid her head in Sarah's lap. She gave a smile at Pietro and Sarah; she raised her hand and lightly played with Sarah's hair. Sarah gave a tired chuckle and she light poked Wanda's forehead. She laughed a little and I couldn't help, but smile at them. They make one weird family, but it a good way. I can't help, but think I'm part of this weird family too and that I'm her neighbor too.


End file.
